Making Love last
by SNmoonlit
Summary: Wondering if her brother is still alive? She wonders to LA to look for him, finding his friend Mick. Joesuf wonders if he could be a brother again after leaving her to his father Vladimir, after making her be his blood bank. First story every. R
1. Secrets unfold

Chapter 1

Mick's P.O.VHumans how can they look at life so precious. Humans take there life serious or just reckless, Beth was different then your normal human. _Stop Mick, _she loves Josh, well loved him. Beth wanted me three weeks ago to turn Josh into a monster; take his life away and make him live while I watched her age. A knock on the door?I move slowly from my office chair and realized the time on my clock, 12:00 pm I must have been working on my case to hard and made the time past by. I knew Joesuf was doing something tonight. For Beth she wasn't talking to me since what happened but it didn't matter right now.

"Who's there?" I yelled knowing that it wasn't human on the other side of my apartment door.

General P.O.V

Reaching for the door he could hear the blood running through this persons veins and didn't hear any reply from this mysterious person. Opening the door he saw the teenager leaning against the wall covered in blood. Mick vamped up and noticed she wasn't going to hurt him; she couldn't hurt him; she was weaker then him so it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"Who are you?" he asked again still no reply from this teen. She looked up seeing that she met the right person, she could feel the hope rush through her body that she was going to find her big brother now and nobody would stop her. Falling in Mick's arms, she looks up at him. Mick noticed that she different then any normal teen here in Los Angles.

"You Mick St. John?" she whispered still trying to fight the pain of her body.

"Yes, if I may ask again who are you?" Mick didn't hear her reply to his question, he could hear that she was breathing slowly and sooner or later she would be died for life and not come back like any other person could. He picked up his phone; started to call Beth but he already knew she wouldn't be here helping him out with this person. From what Mick could see, she had three broken ribs, eight different fraters to her arm and leg. Multiply bite marks on the neck and along with a brand mark on her neck. Picking up his phone once again he dialed his friend's number. Mick waited for him to pick up his phone; but Joesuf didn't answer it was a lady.

"Who is calling Mr. K?" asked woman seductively toward Mick

"This is his friend Mick St. John; I need to talk to him about something can you let him on the phone for me please."On the other end the lady handed it to Joesuf he could hear it was Mick, and it was during his fun. He was pissed off when he fun interrupted."WHAT?!" snapped Joesuf"Joesuf I know that you are busy with what ever you are doing but, I need to you to come to my apartment."

"Why?"

"Because I need your help. Not with money but with input, I have another vampire passed out on my coach, I don't know who she is. It seems that she was attacked by another vampire. She can't harm me or you she's to weak to even tell me who she is at this point. She hasn't fed in three days or maybe even in three weeks because of the yellow behind her eyes."

"Okay I will be over there. But on one thing I am not baby sitting anybody got that my friend."

"Yes I do got that." Mick said hanging up after talking to his friend.After hanging up on Joesuf he looked down at the coach noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Mick could see the hungry radiate from her body and through her eyes. Looking around he could see that she was scared of every step that Mick would make she would back up.

"I am not here to hurt you. I have one of my friends coming to come and look at you. His name is Joesuf." said Mick trying to calm down his guest.

"Joesuf; big brother." she clasped on the kitchen floor, her eyes fluttered open when she felt strong hand holding her. First punch to Mick's jaw and made it bleed.

"Get the hell away from me. I did nothing to you father. I promise I didn't hear anything."

Mick's P.O.V

She looks at me as I if I look like another person to her. But her wounds still bled I could see the blood was trying to tempted me to drink it but I knew she needed to be protected from something evil. As good as I kept telling myself; what I saw with Beth and Josh still couldn't equal to what was going on at this moment. Joesuf would be here soon; it has seemed that this person knew my friend but it still didn't complete the puzzled, plus the millions of question running through my head. Watching her coward away from I notice something about her head, dog ear, they were black and shag like any other kind of dog's ears would look like. But on a human girl, if she wasn't human nor vampire that would mean she is a demon. I let a demon in my apartment and she hasn't killed me yet. I heard the door open even though I knew who it was. She tries to run away from me but it didn't work I was faster then she was, I kept asking who she was. She tries to answer my question but then grabs her neck trying to coupe with the pain. Those eyes were full of pain just like Beth were that day, _Mick St. John not right now. _Before asking her anymore questions, I notice what is on her neck, it's a blood leech a torture devise, vampire's used them to get information out of demons, humans and other creatures. This leech was fresh, man did it ever make me go into over drive. I looked away for a little bit heard the door open looking up I see my 400 year old friend and notice his face has changed that look never surface unless it was something about his past that he didn't want to tell his friend about. This person must have been part of his past.

General P.O.V

"Mick she is another vampire's slave."

"Yes I know that the necklaces and the blood leech gives that away. I am going to take her my freezer and undress her. That leech you'll have to remove."

"If by removing it she won't live to see another day. Good ridden, that sounds better than letting her live." whispered Joesuf"Joesuf stop! She's a demon, a salve to her master. One thing we could repay her is set her free from this twisted vampire. I think I know her from some where but I can't place it." said Mick sprinting up the stairs to his room. Mick was in his room; while undressing her he noticed more torture to her body. He looked closer on her neck was a locket, it was cracked it had a picture of a young man smiling. The young man looked like Joesuf when Mick started to become his friend before Coralline and him were married three nights before. Ripping the locket off he had to show this to his friend only way to get the truth out of the overly protective vampire.Mick moved fast from up stairs to down stairs, seeing that his friend had already raided his blood. Mick could see didn't expressions on Joesuf's face let alone not even think about what was going through he his head. Mick knew already that Joesuf knew more then he was leading on.

"Please don't be her. I don't need her back in my life.

""Don't need who in your life?" asked Mick sneaking up on him.

"Trying to give me a heart attack. I don't know very much besides this one simple fact. I use to have a sis- friend, named Samantha. She belongs to Vladimir St. Joesuf, my father. He wanted youth from a demon so he kidnapped a pregnant demon and she gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. When I left I took her with me and let your ex-wife help protect her from my father. That night you and Beth met was when my father took her back. Made her a slave and fed off of her to keep his youth."

" Than explain this my friend. Say if this person is friend then why did she call you big brother before you came over; I told her that you were coming over to help me with her wounds, she looked at me paused and said big brother. Explain that to me Joesuf? Tell the fucking truth before I look for myself going snooping through your past."

"Back the hell off Mick. You have no right to tell me what to do because I didn't hurt her nor did tell you to help her.""Tell me what this locket means to you. Beth has the same one when she was four years old and that mean that your friend Samantha has the same one doesn't it. That would explain why she asked me if I was Mick St. John she probably knew that I was your friend with her big brother.""I didn't say she was my sister." Joesuf seethed at Mick trying to control his tongue.

Samantha's P.O.V

Its cold in here where I am I? I couldn't explain myself to this person that was trying to help me with my pain and wounds. I remember very little when he came into the kitchen but then he didn't hurt me he gave up his freezer for me to get healed, that person named Mick St. John was a vampire I shouldn't done this but I needed someone to protect me I needed to find my brother. One of the other slave told me he was a big business person here in California; I left well I tired I over heard father talking about killing me because I was threat to his new utopia and I was part of his plan. But after running I ran into some trouble three bigger and meaner vampire attacked me at the airport I tried to fight them with out using my powers against them but that didn't go as plan even though I already new that I as going to safe here with Joesuf. But really I could remember the last time I ever saw him smile. I see him on the TV all the time but never smiles even for a four hundred year old vampire; he was my brother that wouldn't stop me meeting him even though I am weak, can't protect myself. Still running away from the vampire it leads me here where I asked that man if he was Mick St. John he answered me but I didn't have enough strength to fight the leech on my neck. Joesuf he's here and that means he has come to see me, yes finally I can stop running in fear and live a peaceful life.

General P.O.V

Mick was sitting in his black sofa noticed something about Joesuf and how he was acting like he didn't even know this girl. Mick could see the tears that were washed away and the salt that was still there; Mick needed to know more about this Samantha person.

"So if this demon was kidnapped doesn't that mean the child of the demon died? Because they didn't have care for her needs as a demon."

"Slaves that worked for my father helped Samantha grow up into a wonderful person. I guess the last time I saw her she was dieing slowly because she was poisoned by bite mark on her neck. She was attacked and I didn't protect her." Joesuf looked at his friend still trying to mask the truth. Joesuf could see the wheels turn in Mick's head wanted to know more even though he couldn't tell him every thing about Samantha- his baby sister.

"So that would mean she should be dead, unless some one changed her to a vampire. Joesuf did you turn her into a vampire?"

"I had to my father wanted to know how loyal I was since I kept bring woman home then drinking their blood but after that I could turn them so they could be slaves to my father. Mick yes I did turn her, she was eighteen when I turned her, that's when I left and became a millionaire hide from my past. I didn't want to leave her there but their was no way I could help her live with me plus I would busy; have a demon in my penthouse would send question's through people head; that why I left here there but now I regret because of he did to her."

Mick handed him a locket that when Joesuf's face had changed from hiding the truth to almost braking down. Mick didn't say anything, Joesuf searched through his head noticed that every equation didn't equal what he saw. Joesuf's eyes lingered to photo that was in the locket, Mick looked closely and noticed tears were forming in the corner of his eye.

"Where did you get this?"

"She was wearing it when I took her up stairs. What does it mean to you?"

"Nothing-" Joesuf paused and he couldn't handle what Mick was doing to him getting stuff like PI would on a normal case. This wasn't any of his business even though he as his friend close thing he had to family since leaving his father and his stupid utopia."Joesuf you don't need to lie to me."

"Yes I should because this is none of your business if my father wants her let her go back to him. I have nothing to do with her. I lost my sister she was taken by my father twenty-six years ago when Beth was little."

"Sister? You didn't say anything about sister, I thought Samantha was just a friend to you and really close friend to you. Not a sister. Why should you think that your sister died?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Joesuf tell me the truth about this girl!" Mick yelled masking his angry and trying to calm his vampire side to.

"Okay; I couldn't tell but the part about my father and this friend- she's not my friend. Mick don't tell anybody she is my sister, she looked up to me for a long time until she found out that my father wanted to kill me and then keep her alive. When he took her I thought I lost her forever, my sister looked up to me Mick I failed her. Now look at her she hurting because of what my father does to her she probably hasn't fed in fourth months because of my father."

"Calm down Joesuf I just wanted to know what was important about this locket that's all. The leech how do we get it off? Before you trying to hide from the truth I saw was emotion because you could see that it was your sister, I could understand I would do that same thing hide away in your thought because you don't want to see what is right here in front of you."

Joesuf looked dumbfounded and found that his friend understood what was going through his head. Joesuf walked upstairs to talk to his sister that laying in Mick's freezer out cold .

"I am sorry I didn't protect you my lovely sister. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Joesuf could feel the tears rolling down his face noticed that was new to him, in away it wasn't new because he cried on way here to Mick's apartment he figured out who this person was before he came over to Mick's apartment.

Samantha P.O.V

My body is numb to think about the leech has fed my father for over a decade keeping my a 18 year old body and now I have leech on my neck draining me of my blood, strength, and youth. I tried to push the door opened but it didn't even budge for me. This Mick St. John must have locket knowing that I would try to run and see my brother. I can't sleep now I have to see Joesuf- I hear them saying stuff down there, Joesuf's sweet words work there way up to my ears I remember him telling me stories before I would go to bed and when he would stay up with me when I little when I was sick. I have to do something to talk to Joesuf about my father's plan. Some one is coming up I shouldn't move I should just rest; no I have to tell him about father's plans.

General P.O.V

Joesuf walked next to the freezer noticed that his Samantha didn't move even when he was there. He remembered one time she would run up to him and they would run around the field.

"Sammy I am sorry for what I did or didn't do. I know father hated you and he wanted me died, so I solved the problem by running. I could watch him take you for his own, as a vampire you are now a vampire not a demon. I failed you that's all I really want to say. Sleep well and don't leave my side please."

Joesuf left the room, headed down stairs saw that Mick was trying to decided on calling Beth or not. Joesuf walked over to the kitchen, pulled out a bag of blood to drink for dinner or breakfasts what ever you want to call it.

"Mick just call her, your driving me nuts. Beth wants to talk to you and that doesn't matter anyway she didn't even like Josh in the first place she loved you but you kept pushing her down."

"Shut up!" yelled Mick dialing his phone noticing he hit the speed dial for Beth's number, but he didn't let it reach her voice mail. Hanging up he looked at his friend drink three bags of blood.

Upstairs, Samantha pushed the door opened; noticed she was naked that wasn't the way she wanted to meet her brother. Taking one of Mick's shirt pulling it over her body feeling every bruise that her father did to her. Still standing she felt dizzy then this wash of pain came over her body noticed that the leech was doing its job feeding her father. From down stairs Mick and Joesuf could hear the scream, sprinting upstairs he looked at Samantha holding her neck where the leech was draining her of her blood making her even more weak. Mick looked up saw that Joesuf's eyes were wanting to help her but on the other didn't want anything to do with her.

"Joesuf do something, she needs a brother! Not a coward for a brother! Joesuf do you hear me!" snapped Mick looking at his friend. From underneath Joesuf's breath he could feel his own temper raise. Joesuf didn't have to look twice to see what his father did to his sister.

"He'll pay that- son of a bitch," whispered Joesuf.

Samantha tried to lift her head and looked around hearing the voice of her brother.

"Big brother?" she whispered, trying to put the pain aside that as still washed over her body. Joesuf jerked fast and was next to his sister in a split second looked at Mick didn't say anything to his friend back to how long it took Joesuf to reply to his sister's pain.

"Yes I am here, " said Joesuf looking at her horrified look on her face. Joesuf cradled his sister in his arms noticing the blood leech still on her neck still feeding his father where ever he was. Draining her of her blood, youth, and strength.

"Mick get a couple of transfusion and three to four bags of blood." whispered Joesuf still holding his sister close so the pain would go away.


	2. Joesuf has a sister?

**Chapter 2**

**Mick move without arguing with Joesuf even though he should have said something but didn't rushing down stair his eyes catches a person sitting in the black sofa looking at him, Beth. Mick remembered what he did before hand and dialed her number she was probably returning his call that he didn't even leave a message.**

"**Got evening Mick." said Beth looking at him**

"**Beth what are you doing here? I can't talk right now. Joesuf is over here and his baby sister is over here too. Beth pleas leave."**

"**Why? I need to talk to someone please. Plus my apartment remind me of-" she stopped and tired to hold back the tears it didn't work.**

**From upstairs Joesuf could hear Mick and Beth talking and couldn't explain reason why but she was crying. Joesuf shifted his wait from one side of his body and held his sister close to his heart, letting her calm herself down.**

"**Mick, his your friend isn't he." she whispered**

"**Yes with out him. I wouldn't have know n you where here. Samantha why did you come back to me?"**

"**Father plans something…." she choked on the blood that wasn't there in her throat but there was no blood in her throat, "father wanted to kill me, supposedly I have a cure to help vampires turn back into humans."**

**She stopped talking, closing her eyes not even moving, her hand dropped from holding the leech. She didn't move, her heart had stopped for a little bit then started up again. Joesuf concentrated on his sister chest noticed that her heart wasn't pumping any blood through her body. Where was Mick with that blood? She needed it now or she would die.**

"**Not here, not in my arms. I promised you that I would protect you from danger and from father." whispered Joesuf getting up and putting her on Mick's bed he kept for when he had human guest over. Rushing down stairs, he saw Mick holding Beth comforting her and making her calm. Joesuf sprinted down the stairs vamped up and ready to attack Mick with full force.**

"**Mick!" shouted Joesuf behind Mick looking at Beth's eyes. Mick pushed Beth away from him and vamped out to defend himself from his friends attack. Beth stood there wanting to know what was going on. Beth couldn't understand, Joesuf had a sister? And Mick words?**

"**Beth run! Leave now!" Mick yelled holding his friend back with all of his strength trying to protect Beth from harm and a pissed off Joesuf."Why?" she whispered**

**Joesuf settled down realizing he didn't have to attack Mick. Then it click, Beth was here her blood would work, help Samantha heal faster. Joesuf stood up and didn't saying anything to Beth just looked at thinking about what to tell her or even how to ask her for some of her blood.**

"**Joesuf , Samantha shouldn't you be with her?" asked Mick**

"**I just don't understand." whispered Beth**

"**Samantha she can die in the next three seconds if we don't get blood in her, even though I know I would fed her. Beth, your blood she needs fresh blood, I need to know what my father is planning against vampire's lords and new vampires. Samantha carries something that Mick would want. But Mick's dreams nor me understanding what my father has against new vampires and vampire lords." snapped Joesuf being held down by Mick's forearm.**

"**Beth don't do it." whispered Mick hoping Joesuf wouldn't hear it even though he did, he let his friend go. Mick turned around noticing Beth walking to the fridge that was hidden from human eyes some of Beth's friends didn't even know about it. Beth looked down at her shacking hands noticed that she didn't have to do this but she knew that Joesuf wouldn't forgive her if he didn't have give blood to Joesuf's sister.**

**Beth held her arm out and noticed the blood she was drawing she wouldn't stop until the syringe was full of fresh blood for Joesuf's sister.**

"**Beth stop now!" yelled Mick hearing Beth's heart rate start to drop rapidly he knew that she would pass out, glaring at Joesuf he rushed over to Beth's side and caught her with before she pass out.**

"**Mick, here take this to Joesuf its my blood to help his sister. I will explain later please go now before your wish is gone." she whispered making her eyelids fall. Mick heard her heart repairing the blood that she had put in the syringe but other then she was fast asleep. Joesuf was by Mick side already had the blood in his hand ready say something to Beth.**

"**Tell her every thing when she wakes up I know she'll be wanted answers to this." said Joesuf already gone but Mick could still hear his words.**

**Mick cradled Beth next to his chest could still hear her heart, move the blood through out her body. Laying her down on his sofa, he watched her get comfortable then walked to his offices to get his laptop, wanted to know how Samantha but he didn't want another attack from Joesuf.**

**Upstairs Joesuf rushed to his sister wondering if she was still breathing.**

**Joesuf's P.O.V**

**I look at her to see if she still breathing, her heart is beating but still so sign of struggle between her thoughts and my fathers. I swear to god if there is a god looking out for since I am a vampire; I will protect her no matter what please help me protect her no matter what it means to protect my sister from my twisted father. I don't understand why I am a doing this for a sister that isn't of my blood. I couldn't understand Mick's questions about how do I know her? Or what does the locket mean to me? I could answer him those questions. I could understand the I was her brother, I should have gone back. I should have not failed her again. Now I look at her wondering if Beth's blood will really help her. I bend down noticing the smell of a Mick's shirt on her, I tried to move her to the bed my friend keeps to keep vampires hidden. She coughed I jerked away, I could see the weakness in her eyes, even though they are shut still from lake of blood. Pulling out her arm looking for a vein I place the needle in her arm, her face is twisted into pain I noticed that her necklace is still on her wrist even though she may not need it here.**

**When I look at my sister, I see the same woman just like her mother, the same eyes, same dog ears. Mick will never know about the secret that I hide from him, I was the that killed her mother and I took to my father, granting my beast wish I drank from the blood of her dead corps my father was so proud of his heir to the throne soon, I had to reward my father with this wonderful demon baby. When she would get sick from the stages I would be there by her side I couldn't understand what made me go towards her, then when my father asked me to change her that when my heart had dropped to the bottom of my chest. I could feel the blood slog down my throat I tried so hard throw it back up. I couldn't even come to myself to see Samantha again for weeks even months. So I ran. I ran for my life away from my father from his world have how he treated Samantha because she has the richest blood around the nest even though she hated being fed on after changing into a vampire I could understand why because before her I was his blood bank for his youth.**

**Looking into her face I still didn't see anything even though I could feel the pain and her weakness that haunted any vampire the need for blood.**

"**Samantha, wake-up. Give me a sign that your okay. Please all I need is a one simple sign." I said to her motionless body on the bed**

**I look at her and noticed that she couldn't move because of the pain washed over her body. I noticed something in the corner of my eye a smile from my sister. I plunged the rest of the blood into her system, then I pick her up and undress her put her back into Mick's freezer. Walking back into the room I get my phone to call my office to tell my people that I am taking off for a while so I can protect my sister, making myself understand that I need to be strong.**

**General P.O.V**

**Down stairs Mick work on his laptop watching Beth sleep, noticing that he had done none research on his topic tonight. Hearing Beth sit up, Mick looked up noticing that Beth was pale she needed food and something to drink.**

"**Water?"**

"**Oh huh yeah," she whispered rubbing her head, "what happened? All I remember is what Joesuf was telling me about his sister. How is she by the way?"**

"**How much blood you gave her she should be in my freezer sleeping trying to get her body heal. Beth are you okay?"**

"**Yeah I am fine, okay I am totally confused right now even though I know that I shouldn't even be here I should be helping Josh's sister packing up his stuff. Even though I don't mind being here with you, I don't understand."**

"**Joesuf's sister is a dog demon. She has this gift that I can use but I don't know what gift it is. Even though Joesuf is acting weird right now I don't understand if either, I was working on my case I heard something behind the door and look at her noticed that she was different or that a vampire was playing a trick on me."**

"**Don't explain to me Mick I can picture it in one movement when I was drawing the blood from my body I remember when I was little when Coraline captured me I would play with this little girl that had dog ears for hours until Coraline took me to see you then this other person came got her after that I don't remember anything."**

"**I know this is off topic but that thing with Josh I should have done it to make your life even better, when you ask me that question if it was you down there lying there dead then would I change you. I lied I would have in a heart beat I don't want to lose you nor every lose you against a bullet."**

"**Don't blame yourself when Josh was dieing I couldn't understand what I was saying. You shouldn't still be blaming yourself."**

**Mick looked at Beth, seeing everything would be different between them, he knew that and she knew that. Joesuf was walking down stairs not saying a word just strolling into the kitchen getting a couple of glasses of blood, watching the silence between a human and vampire. It was entertainment for Joesuf he would be leaving sooner or later letting Mick take care of his sister.**

"**Mick," Joesuf broke the silence between Mick and Beth, " I just called my business told them I needed a long vacation. I'm goanna go back to my apartment get couple of things and move in a for a little bit while Samantha is healing. Beth thank you."**

**Joesuf was heading for the door then was pulled on the arm by Beth. He looked into her eyes to see something put couldn't understand it from what had happened.**

"**Joesuf you sister she was the one that played with me, her name is Samantha. Coraline she was let your father into her house when Samantha there she tried to protect me from you father but I wouldn't listen to her because I didn't want her to get hurt like my mother. Joesuf; Samantha loves you more then what love can give one person. She loves more then father would love his one child. Protect her Joesuf."**

**Joesuf looked at her could see that she could understand plus she was making since he already knew what he had to do.**

"**Beth please let go of my arm," Joesuf could smell the tears coming out of Beth's eyes, Joesuf looked down at Beth and gave her a hug to thank her once again for giving that blood to him, "I already know about this even though I didn't protect her before doesn't mean I going to make it last. I am going to protect her with my life, I have to protect her I am her guarding angel, just like Mick is yours."**

**Joesuf left the apartment after getting Beth to stop crying. Driving his car didn't know what to do anymore help keep his name in the book or even in the business he would have to learn the in and outs of Samantha and what his father was planning.**


	3. Chose to live or to die

Chapter 3

Pulling into his driveway he could pinpoint there was something out of place, something wrong nobody should be there in his home unless it was someone that knew his father or his employees.

Rushing into the house he sees his father drinking blood out of a frosted glass, Joesuf met eye to eye to that bastard at first didn't say anything. He couldn't do anything he held Samantha's life in his hands with that blood leech on her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I should kill you before getting answers out of you. You almost kill my sister, and then you brake into my apartment, drinking my blood."

"Well hello to you too my dear son. I should be asking you the question, you know where your sister is don't you."

"No I don't!" snapped Joesuf hoping that his father wasn't in his head searching for the right answer

"I don't understand my dear son you come back home from what playing poker. I can smell her blood on you, she can't hide from me nor my people." then he vanished

Making Joesuf jump his phone went off, it was Mick. Joesuf didn't answer grabbing his stuff fast and getting his car started he called Mick back.

"What?" he snapped

"Joesuf she's awake, in the shower now cleaning up Beth is getting her some stuff to wear for now, but she's been in the shower for a long time. You better get over here fast."

With those words Joesuf hung up the phone and stepped on the gas peddle, raced back to Mick's apartment. Arriving there he took the stairs gliding up them in a couple of seconds he was in the apartment with his stuff and a worried Mick sitting doing his work for a case.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Up stairs Beth got her out of the shower, Beth just went home so she's up stairs resting on the bed with a blood transfusion hooked up to her body. Joesuf what happened back at your apartment?"

"One word my father."

"I don't understand why would he travel this far to see you and Samantha.""My father is planning to kill her right now when she weak. The leech was it still on her neck when Beth took out of the shower? Mick answer me now!"

"Yes."

"Shit." cursed Joesuf under his breath running up stairs looking at his sister on the bed she was mouthing something, getting closer he couldn't tell if he father was attacking her now or just planning to kill her here in Mick's apartment.

"Father stop it, get out of my head. Leave me alone please leave her out of this. This wasn't her fault or plan, she told me the truth about Joesuf!" she yelled trying to move, trying to run away from the images in her mind. Joesuf didn't see anything in the room the only vampire he heard was Mick down stairs and Beth scent around the room but other then nothing. Then it clicked Samantha's mind his father was attacking her by that way, the leech was his connection to him. Joesuf felt his temperature raise then he doubled over in pain the same pain the Samantha was in before he left for his apartment, he screamed it had felt like he was being torched by hot flames. He had failed again from protecting his sister, even far away his father could reach him and Samantha.

Downstairs it took Mick awhile to hear Joesuf's scream rushing up stairs he sees his friend doubled over in pain trying to fight to protect Samantha to get the blood leech off. Mick looked at Joesuf then at Samantha attending her side; he could see that there were claw marks next to the blood leech noticing this Mick knew Samantha was trying to lose the connection to her father. Joesuf choked on some of his blood, trying to stand he tumbled back down the ground pointing at something on the dresser, it was knife that they could us. Fighting the pain he got back on his feet walked over to his sister seeing the blood run down her neck.

"Mick we don't have time to do this, here the knife its on the dresser," Joesuf pointed to the dresser saw the Mick already had it in his hand ready to do what ever his friend would tell him to do, "Mick I need you to cut yourself and feed her. That leech was my father's connection to her. We need to get that leech off, I don't understand how but I know that leech has come off." 

Mick cut himself, watching the blood flow down toward Samantha's mouth then four minutes later the leech died coming off her neck. The blood looked like crimson syrup slogging down to her mouth. Four hours later Samantha's eyes shot up looking around she saw her brother drinking blood and reading a couple of his noble books."If a human aw that they would probably run screaming out of here."

"Thank you." said Joesuf finishing his dinner, a smile formed on his face.

"The leech where did go?" she asked, feeling her strength come back to her body.

"Mick gave you some of his blood, I figured it was linked to father he would find you here. I was right, both of us noticed you tried to get the blood leech off before his was in your head."

"I love you." whispered Samantha feeling her cheeks turn red in front of her brother. Joesuf didn't know what to do or even what to say to his sister, he has never told any body he loved them let alone his sister.

"I love you too my sister, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake-up again. You'll have to explain a lot about your trip here."

"Joesuf, sleep next to me please. Oh yeah I forgive you I heard your noble speech when I was in Mick's freezer I couldn't see why you think you failed me." whispered Samantha letting the sand man take over her thoughts. 

Mick P.O.V

Three days ago Samantha was here asking me if I was Mick St. John because she was looking for her brother. I've never seen Joesuf so in the being brother. Tonight Joesuf took his sister to a vampire party and I suppose she was find besides I thought Joesuf was being overly protective. Working in my office I hear the door unlock I know Joesuf and Samantha were back. Getting up from my P.I business was niece I could ask them about the party how did it go first thing I heard out of Samantha mouth were these words,

"Swear sometimes your more protective of me everyday! Fore once couldn't I flirt, I am eighteen years old! I am not the baby sister that you knew!"

"I was trying to protect you. I didn't know if father scent him to murder you. Plus he wasn't interested in you because of your looks, it was your blood. Demon blood, dog demon blood one vampire wish to drink from demons because its rich.""You don't think I know that!"

I stand in the kitchen watching Joesuf and Samantha go at four about three and half hours. I look up from washing some of my glasses, that Joesuf's been using lately. Saw that Samantha gave up on her brother was a sleep on the coach in her ruby dress. I looked around to see if Joesuf was a around he must be in my freezer sleeping, I would go up next to sleep. Then I hear screaming from my living noticing Samantha having another one of her nightmares. Walking over there I notice she crying and burning up from something, I sprint up stairs to my room to wake up sleeping beauty.

"Joesuf wake up now!" I heard myself yelling tapping the glass cover

It took Joesuf while to fight the resistance to fall back to sleep.

"What!!" I heard him yell.

Opening the freezer door frost bit at my hot body, I see that Joesuf is not ready to wake up even though he was focusing on me.

"Something wrong Joesuf. Samantha fell asleep I thought she was fine, but I looked closer she's sick burning up." before I was done explaining what going one down stairs; Joesuf was already dressed and ready to be next to his sister.

General P.O.V

Mick walked down stairs noticed that Joesuf was by Samantha's side. Joesuf looked at Mick didn't say anything but Mick moved toward his kitchen to get the bags of blood. Grabbing some of the bags of blood he heard his phone go off in his pocket. It took awhile for Mick to realize that his phone was going off, making his heart race up.

"Hey Mick, has life so far?"

"Trying to get my hear back in my chest."

"How's the new approved Joesuf? I know about Samantha's fight with him she called asked what to do so I told her some girl advice."

" That's good," Mick trailed off into thought, "Beth I need you do something of me please."

"That would be what."

"Beth I need you to come over here to my apartment, Samantha she's sick again. Joesuf is freaking out neither of us has sleep in a couple of hours. So Samantha needs a baby sitter.

"Sure, I'll do it while you to two sleep."

"Pack a bag we don't know hoe long she'll be like this."

"Okay I will."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes"

Joesuf was scanning his sister seeing if anything was damaged, seeing new bit marks on her wrist he knew she was bitten by another vampire at the party.

"Mick come look at this bite mark on her wrist." whispered Joesuf, he couldn't because he had Samantha's head in his lap. Mick went over there , noticing nothing it was had seemed Samantha's body healed them before Mick could look at them, then this wash of blood flooded his noise, he was bleeding and it had silver bullets written all over it. A knock on he door set Mick on the last stray for Beth, he knew that Beth didn't say everything. Beth walked in noticing the two vampires standing around Samantha.

"Beth tell me again what did you and Samantha talk about?"

"I couldn't tell you that. She told me not to tell neither of you."

"Beth come on. She's wounded but when I woke up she was laying on the coach peaceful then she's shot in the side with three or more silver. Beth did she go over to your apartment?" snapped Mick.

"Yes she did come over she asked me if I could talk to her, about Joesuf and her fight with. I didn't want her to come over but I let her come over I picked her up then she walked back, when she returned she called me on your cell phone to tell me she was at your apartment safely. That's all I really know after that."

All the adults look at Samantha noticing she was trying to say something, "Joesuf forgive me please. Father he's here in L.A to take me back, but he wasn't the one who shot me it was a couple of body guard who did this to me," her voice trailed over releasing all the tears from her eyes, the pain at ate her skin.

"Beth go get the knife, a couple of more bags of blood and my jar that has bullets on the shelf go NOW!" hissed Mick torked at Beth for not tell him me everything.

Beth moved as fast as a vampire gathering the stuff she handed it to Mick, she didn't say to anything to him but she knew he was torked at her for no real reason.

Joesuf P.O.V

I hate myself for telling her that stuff for making her made at me. This wouldn't have happened if I kept my mouth shut, this won't help her now. Think positive, think of her being happy, smiling, laughing because she happy where she is now.

"Mick I don't know what to do? I failed her again." I say with my voice shaking because I can't tell him about when my father was at my apartment three days ago when he wanted to know where she was.

"Stop saying that," I jerked my head up seeing Beth standing next to her Mick, "when she was over at my apartment she explain what happened, she was talking to a couple friends back at the party she would have told you that Joesuf but you wouldn't have listen in the first place. Your father attacked us at my apartment, she protected me we called you guys but nobody answered neither of the phones. Samantha couldn't believe her father, her friend was paid to find her. Samantha was wounded, she wouldn't let me give her my blood. Joesuf she lied for you , her fear in her eyes when Vladimir was searching through my head; my thoughts he found one memory I try to keep locket up away is Josh's death. Torching me, he looked straight at Samantha with her so-called friend pinning her down watching me being torched. Then your father shot her I tired to stop it but I was to slow, she felt bad that she couldn't protect herself nor me. You know what Joesuf I can still hear her screeching scream filling my ears because if the pain of the sliver bullets. The point is she lied for you. She told your father about what powers she carried in her demon blood line. Samantha protected me from harm, she would have given up her body to protect mine."

I look at her explaining the truth of my sister's wounds. Looking at Mick I see his face twist in pain or concern for Samantha. I look at him closer he not doing anything to get the bullets out of my sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Joesuf-she's not breathing, the bullets are away to deep into her skin. I would have do a lot cutting to her skin. Joesuf she may or may not survive, if she is moved upstairs where I have more room, the three bullets are near her lungs, the rest of them towards her back she needs to be worked on now or may not live to see her brother again."

"Bullshit Mick. Do what ever you have to do to save her, please use your skills from the war that you saved many other lives. Please that's all I ask you." I say looking straight in the eyes of my friend. I picked up my sister moving her upstairs I notice that the blood is rotten from the bullets, a couple of hours or more she'll die here in Mick's apartment, in my arms.

General P.O.V

"Beth you get the blood, a couple of towels, knife and first aid kit NOW!"

Beth nodded, she met Joesuf and Mick upstairs. She watched as Joesuf held Samantha's clammy hands he wasn't planning to leave her side even though he needed to feed he wasn't going to let that making him leave his sister side. Beth watched Samantha try to move around, then she let all the pain out by screaming that means the silver bullets where eating at her skin from the inside.

"Joesuf I'm sorry for what ha…." he voice trailed off for al long time, Samantha had better stuff to focus on calming down the pain in her body.

"Beth hand me that knife, Joesuf le her know you're here talk to her. Beth Hand Joesuf the bags of blood, he can give to his sister. Ready?"

"Yes." whispered Joesuf

Mick P.O.V

Watching the knife cut Samantha's skin I am worried, telling Beth orders what to give me to help her. Samantha shouldn't even be alive right now. Though I find her strength greater then any other vampire. Joesuf need some light in his life- Samantha is his life and light. I feel Samantha jerked up because of the pain rushing through her body I've gotten the three bullets from her back it t the one that has shattered her ribs.

"Beth hold her down!"

The smell of rotten blood floods my noise I need some control I need to step away before I let lose my monster in me. The blood is sending my scene into over drive I can't do this anymore I already notice that I've vamped out from Samantha's blood.

"Beth hold those towels there for awhile I need to cool down. I'll be back when I can't get my vampire side to calm down."

"Hell you won't Mick, Samantha has lost way to much blood for you to stop now two more bullets then we can bandaged it. Please finish Mick for me." whispered Beth, I could smell the tears she was crying for Samantha and Joesuf. She knew what I knew Joesuf needed Samantha here now or he would kill who ever did this to her. 

I turn back to see my two friends look at me with those eyes that tell me to continue the process.

"Fine." I hear myself whispered. Stepping back I watched Samantha jerk up she was burning up, she threw up the blood that Joesuf was feeding her.

"Joesuf hold her down." I barked order at him. Joesuf held Samantha down kept feeding her even though her body had fought it.

"Beth check her temp." asked Joesuf, Beth did was she was told really well today.

"It's 204.84, shouldn't her body shut down, shouldn't she be in a coma."

"Stop!" I hear Joesuf yell. The smell of salt felled the room this time is wasn't from Beth it was from Joesuf, I look up to see that Joesuf has been crying this hole time.

"Joesuf, she'll be find trust me." I whispered noticing Beth in my arms. 

Through the night Beth and I would watch Samantha, while Joesuf would watch Samantha progress or never wake up from these many wounds. One night I found Joesuf passing the room trying to blame himself on something. Something I would do, I did do when Josh died. I remember me running to the bar killing men that didn't have anything to do with Josh's death but since Beth was in pain so was I.

"Joesuf staying here isn't going to make her wake up."

"Then what will. Mick I failed her again I shouldn't even said those things to her. She says sorry to me but I…" I look over my should to see another demon at the door. She looks just like Samantha but a couple of hundred years old more like it. I couldn't explain to myself who she was but Joesuf knew that person, he wasn't going to let her do anything not even taking his sister that what it looked like.

"Give me the girl, Joesuf." she whispered. Joesuf stood there stiff he didn't move or even speak a word to her.

"Leave now, Monika!" I hear him snap

"You can't protect Sammy from our father."

I stand there totally confused, looking at this person called Monika. She has dog years that black just like Samantha's are, blue eyes they look like twins.

"Who are you?"

"Her true family, Joesuf ran way didn't tell her what he changed her into a monster! You son of a bitch what happened to her?"

"She was hurt from our father. You didn't do anything for her besides teach her how to flirt."

"What happened?"

I look over to my friend turned into a vampire ready to attack Monika, I move my head toward Samantha's bed I can smell her blood. Samantha is moving opening her wounds.

"Excuse me I have friend's sister to attend to." I whisper swiftly move across the room.

"Monika and Joesuf they're here are they, I'll explain later but not now." I hear Samantha whisper under her breath. I take her temperature its reads 108.9 that was good for her body was now healing the bones that was shattered by the bullets."I guess family reunion is out of the question. Her is starting to repairing itself. Stand down Joesuf!" I finally snapped shouting at him. 

General P.O.V

"Let me take her back to a wonderful place. I'll let her be healed by a couple of shamans in my village." said Monika leaving the room.

"Joesuf explain to me now or I might have to fight you!" Mick snapped

Joesuf walked swiftly downstairs to notice that Beth was glued to her laptop and didn't even notice them coming down from upstairs.

"I thought you wanted her so bad that you would kill me demon."

"You bastered! You killed her remember you killed my mother, watched her be drained of her blood from you!" she yelled at him.

Joesuf stood there stunned that his friend had to hear more about his pas that he didn't want to share, he had to drain that mother's blood so he could live, instead her watched the same girl that stood in front of him now that was grown up.

"I saved Samantha from a world that she would have died anyways."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I could have protected her better then you do. Why shouldn't I think that you turn your blood into my father? Why are really here Monika? Tell me that and I might let you live to see another day, I know that your blood is rich I can remember the blood slogging down my throat, I watched you crumble under my claws, you try to be the blood bank for him, he doesn't give a shit about how much blood you give him not even thinking about you should leave now bitch."

Mick stood there thinking about how to calm down Joesuf with out harming Beth or this Monika person.

"Why don't we calm down before we think about attacking each other." a voice in the background.

"Beth why don't you look after Samantha while I talk to them please."

"I guess it doesn't work that way Mick," Monika threw a couple of daggers a Beth's shoulder wounding her, "Joesuf took my sister away from me, it a simple message from our father, let him have the girl back then the war won't harm her neither you. Mick I had to so Joesuf wouldn't have attacked me."

"Get the hell out of here now!" yelled Mick

"Monika why Beth?" Joesuf used his super speed, pinned Monika to the wall, "Beth did nothing, Samantha has a new life. I left that family because of how she was a blood bank. I left her because I couldn't stand to watch my father drink her blood and take her youth away from her; I couldn't stand what he was doing to her. That night I told your mother to run, I told her to run she wanted to run she couldn't run. My father had poison her blood two days before, Samantha shouldn't even be born now but she is up stairs trying to survive because of the hell she has been through. I would understand why you are here? Yes I did kill your mother but you have to realize that mother was also Samantha's mother. I carried Samantha back to my father I tired to hide her from my father but it didn't work. Monika look at Mick does Beth have anything to do with this? Answer me now Monika!" 

"Okay, I was sent here to kill Beth. Vladimir was going to kill me if I didn't find and kill Beth and also my own blood. Joesuf forgive me please, I don't want to kill any body not even you. I was the one that told Samantha the truth about you. You didn't die she had to find a way to get away from father I tired to protect her but it didn't work, I failed her also."

Mick looked at the two people, Mick couldn't see that Joesuf was telling the truth then he heard Samantha try to get up out of the bed. Beth was knocked out for only a couple of hours, no real damage done to her shoulder nothing that Mick could have fixed.

"Joesuf stop playing around with Monika, Samantha is trying to walk she's opened a couple of wounds already, don't you smell her blood."

Joesuf sniffed the air to notice his sister's blood floating around in the invisible air that wasn't there for a human, but for vampire and a demon it was different.

"Samantha." both Monika and Joesuf whispered at the same time.


	4. True trust is hard to find

Chapter 4

General P.O.V

Joesuf moved swiftly upstairs to see his sister leaning against the dresser, he looked at her. Joesuf could smell the blood radiating off her body it made his noise flare up because of the blood. Monika wasn't far behind him, she could see that Joesuf wasn't planning to leave.

"GO NOW! BEFORE I TRULY RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" snapped Joesuf he had changed into a vampire.

"She is my blood too. Joesuf I could heal her not you I am sorry for coming anyway; if I could explain myself why I am here. Samantha wanted to come here after your father had attacked me she wanted me to be here, the night she was attacked I saw Beth with her and everything she was going to explain it to you later, she asked me to heal her for a little bit so you or Mick wouldn't smell the blood on her body I had to. It was her wish that's all." Monika explained to Joesuf, his head had twitched for a little bit controlling his vampire side he changed into his normal self; the green-hazel eye person that I know as a friend has returned he had calmed down his other side to the person that could save Samantha and keep her with my friend for a while. His eyes weren't ice-blue now they were green-hazel looking at Monika.

"I am sorry, I promised her that I wouldn't leave her side." he whispered walking over to Samantha. Joesuf pick up his sister and noticed that her wounds were infected, he didn't saying anything to Monika that was standing by the door, Joesuf looked at what she was wear he needed blood because he hadn't fed in a couple of days.

"Monika go get Mick now, if he's attending to Beth let him be. Samantha needs her wounds cleaned out or she might not live right now."

Samantha opened her eyes, feeling a pain wash over her it was different this time the pain was her father in her mind. Screaming making sure some one would hear her, she didn't notice that Joesuf or Monika was in the room but she could feel two different hand holding her clammy ones, one of the hands was Joesuf's ruff in the palms from holding a phone all the time or a glass freshie blood. Monika's hand was gentle the hands of a healer. With both them by Samantha side they couldn't leave or even fight each other.

"Samantha can you hear me?" whispered Monika sitting on the bed ready to heal her sister.

"Joesuf…." Samantha whispered well tried to talk to him about how much she needs to explain to him now or it will every be hold by her word.

"I am here to." he squeezed her hand a little tighter then before Samantha had responded by doing the same squeezed his hand back.

Samantha P.O.V

The pain. Its greater then normal, he's trying to kill me from my memories and thoughts-how could he I trusted him for so long and look he trying to kill me why? But I can't die not right now I can help those vampires that were changed not by their will. Like Mick, he didn't want to be a vampire, he just wanted to be happy like any other human would.

"Monika heal me," I hear my shaky voice ask my blood sister, "Joesuf I need blood please, I can fight father. I won't die I promise both of you I won't die in the hands of father when I know I can do a lot more then sit here and die."

I hear Joesuf move to get some blood, another wave of pian washes over my body it hurts. The pain it numbs my body so I can't move, can't feed off the wonderful taste of blood. I can't hide any more I have to know how to use my ability to save people instead of laying here and watching my family die every time he wants to get near me some one else dies; and its not me because he needs me why is that? I feel the blood move slowly down my throat it burns like hell, father doesn't want my body just because I ruin his utopia. Vladimir doesn't want me died why? This still doesn't make any since….

"My body it hurts!" I hear myself scream, I wouldn't believe Monika listened to heal me but now her body is starting to weaken to because she doesn't want me to leave, she would hurt her body to save mine that not fair. I can feel my body repair itself, the voice of my mother, Joesuf what is he doing to her, mom!

Monika she's crying why? Joesuf what did you do to save me when I was little, a new born.

"Monika," I can hear Joesuf running on the other side of the bed, "wake-up your yes are chanign. Stop healing Samantha that's an order. Snap out of it!"

"Leave me alone Joesuf! Joesuf- the pain is going away, Vladimir is inside your boyd right now killing her thoughts, what makes Samantha her own little person. So I am not going to stop. STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I hear my sister snapped at Joesuf. I hear another person enter the room it must be Mick doesn't say anything to Joesuf or Monika. He's staring to walk toward the bed-towards me.

"Mick I promise I will come back to make you human. So you can stop wishing to be with Beth since Josh is dead."

"Samantha don't push yourself, answer me this Samantha were is your father?" I hear him ask me this question. Trying to move my body in the corner of the room I saw my father standing there waiting for my die. Nobody could hear him, smell him or even see him he wasn't there it was just in my head. The pain continues through out my body the power of Monika healing me is starting disgush from my body she starting to get weak, her body is trying to fight with me but it not working she'll die and I will gain nothing out of this besides a dead sister lying next to me. I can hear Mick barking orders at Joesuf trying to keep Monika awake but I could feel that wasn't going to last long from what I could feel- Vladimir would win this battle I wouldn't see me brother's face again nor would he see me smile at him.

Genearl P.O.V

"Joesuf, stay with me." whispered Samantha, glenching her jaw together trying to still clam down the pain in her body. Some of the pain was still fighting back the healing powers of Monika soon they would die off along with Monika or even Samantha. Joesuf sat down after getting some more blood for her to drink, to calm down her cold body.

"He wouldn't hurt you I promise you that. Monika never told you this I saved you from my father when you were born but this time it's different because of where you are. Please don't leave me that's all I ask from you. I will teach you how to fight, to learn the way of life to walk among the humans and blend in with really well. Mick promises to teach you other things," tears where starting to form in the corner of his eyes he never cried but it was different he didn't know the out come of his sister's fate to live or not live that was her fate. Joesuf could feel the pain radiate from his sister, her face was pale from the fever and the pain, looking up from his sister face he could see Mick standing in the door way listening for Beth to wake up.

"Mick can't we make the paing go away?"

"Nobody can make the pain go away I am sorry my friend. Please excuse me Beth is starting to wake up." Mick left the room, leaving Joesuf there with Monika and Samantha.

Monika sat the bed still healing Samantha's wounded inflicted from being attacked; Joesuf started to notice something Monika wasn't talking to Samantha anymore not making her sister clam, he listened closer and could hear her heart starting to slow down. Then Monika looked up to see Joesuf stairing at her, with blood dripping from her noise, her fangs were bitting in the bottom of her lip making it bleed also. Monika has some strength she was trying not to pass out. Monika's noise started to bleeding again wouldn't stop.

"Monika you need to stop before you kill youself. Samantha is much better with a sister of her blood; not a vampire as a brother."

"She wants to learn how to fight with her powers. Nothing else, she asked me to heal her that's what I am doing, Joesuf when I died here tell her she'll have the knowledge of our clan, our mother would have been proud of Samantha, staying alive blessing vampires that didn't want to be changed into a creature of the night." Monika passed out falling off the bed, Joesuf had caught her before hitting the floor.

"Monika wake-up. Wake the hell up Monika!" yelled Joesuf. Mick and Beth walked up stairs to notice that Joesuf was holding a stiff dead body in his hands it was Monika. Mick walked over to Samantha noticing the her wounds were heald, the dried blood was gone and she wasn't crying from the pain anymore.

"What happened to Monika?"

"She is dead, she was done healing Samantha she had passed out but never woke-up again it doesn't make since. Monika should have lived not died; she said that Samantha has now been healed and nothing more will stop my father from finding out. Didn't Samantha say he was in the room."

"Yes but I never could smell him so he must have been seen only by her eyes. But Joesuf the pain is now gone, Monika wouldn't want to dwell on what she did to save your guys sister she would want you to teach Samantha the ways of a vampire and demon. Remember what you told Samantha before I went down stairs is that a promise or just a simple lie."

Joesuf didn't answer he couldn't find the words to tell his friend, what Mick has done for in the past couple of days or even weeks. First he gives up his apartment for Joesuf to watch over his sister and learning to way of being a brohter. Three hours passed then another hour has passed Samantha still didn't move from her bed or even scuff a sheet in the bed out of place. Joesuf watched his sister not move but her heart was still moving so that meant she was still alive.

"Mick shouldn't she be aake right? Monika died to save Samantha. Shouldn't she be alive or even moving?"

"Give her time remember Monika said Samantha knows all the acient knowledge of the family traits and scerets now. And every memory of Monika's to, so wait; if you need anything Beth and I will be down stairs talking." Mick left the room again like before leaving his friend to ponder on what just happened.

Three days, eight days, and month had past since Monika had died. Samantha wasn't awake still. Mick was in his office he htought he heard something in the kitchen knew it wasn't Beth she was at work and Joesuf was signing papers for another offiver in the business line.

"Who's there?" he heard himself ask the mysterious person; walking he saw dog ears he thought it was Samantha but at first she was upstairs sleeping the year away.

"Who is it? That's a silly Mick your know who I am." said Samantha drinking some blood from a frosted glass. Mick rushed up to Samantha hugged then looked at her noticed her eyes had changed to a dark red-marron color her dog ears where the same.

"Mick can't breath." she whispered trying to breath in some air.


	5. Race against time Part 1

Chapter 5

General P.O.V

Thirty streets down Joesuf was signing a docement for business then his phone vibrated in his pocket he wouldn't understand why but was Mick calling; two reason for his sister or to ask him about what do ith Beth's attitude.

"Excuse me for one minute," Joesuf picked up the phone, "what the hell do you want? Mick St. John this has to be a good reason why I am letting two the best business men sit at the a lunch table with the best fine food ever serived in Los Angeles."

"Joesuf she's awake, I thought you told me that you wanted to know if your sister is awake or not no matter what you were doing."

"That's all you had to say my friend." then Joesuf hunged up the phone on the other end Mick was still standing the kickten wondering what Samantha remember from the last couple of months.

"What do you remember?" asked Mick

"Monika coming for me to return to our village. Joesuf wouldn't let me return to the village, he was protecting me like at the party. Mick something has been bugge me since Monika healed me, I rmember this image that I don't know about, a young version of Monika was laying on to a woman that had dog ears just like mine. Joesuf was there drinking blood from the woman's body, there was a baby crying, a new born that looked like me when I was a baby."

"I don't know much either besides that women was your mother and Vladimir was posioning your mother and drinking her blood. When Joesuf tried to save her it didn't go as planned, Joesuf was trying to portect you from your father. Monika and your mother were slaved when she was pregenant with you. That's all I know so far… Joesuf hasn't spoken much because of what Monika did to save you."

"I know, what happened that night everything…. Mick besiding having my brother coming to see me. Were you expecting somebody else to come, that consistes of three fledging vampires?"

"No why?"

"Because there are three of them out there… go with out me. Let me fight then it been a month since I've worked out. I won't get hurt I promise."

"No. Samantha I'll help fight. It seems to be three fledging vampires that your father had sent you as a welcoming present back to your brother. Joesuf is also here to help fight."

Joesuf's P.O.V

Snapping a vampire's neck isn't bad but why are they here at Mick's apartment. Samantha's scent is all over these vampires body they are new ones- fledging vampires new off the crop, he changed them to welcome my sister back into this world, damn him to hell. Looking up I see that Mick's standing in the door ready to fight then all I feel bullets fly into my side, everything was a blurr. I can hear Mick barking overs at my sister to bring stuff like blood, a jar of bullets.

"Mick help him please. I'll talk to him keep him awake."

"Brother do you hear me?" I move my head up and down I notice something different her eyes they looked like Monika's when she passed out when Samantha was wounded.

"Joesuf, please don't leave fight. You tought me that please don't leave me," I can hear my baby sister tell me this. My body feels heave and tears are dripping hitting my face and lips they taste like salt.

Genreal P.O.V

"We'll let him sleep for a little bit nothing serious damage to his body."

"Thank you. Those vampires what did they want from me?"

"Your blood- but more then your blood this time. Didn't you tell Monika that you were a temperoy cure for vampires."

"Yes our blood holds something that keeps blood fresh or keeps the youth. By demon years I am a little bit older then Joesuf is because of my clans blood."

"Your clan?"

"That means we as demons at that time were fighting vampires for territory. Vladimir won three of the four battles before my mother was thrown out of power. She promised our clan that we would live. The next thing my people knew they were apart of his utopia thing that's all Monika's memories really say to me that's all she really remembers." explained Samantha.

Upstairs Joesuf was dreaming for once in his life. But he knew this dream was fishy when he say that Samantha stomach was swollen and she was fine the last thing he remembered is watching her cry but was different, this was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know what's wrong, my stomach it feels different its swollen for some reason."_

"_Mick you look funny you have two heads." then Samantha fell hitting the ground before Mick got there._

"_Samantha what did Monika do to you?" whispered Mick to himself. Mick lifted Samantha to his couch and noticed that there was two heart beats, was Samantha keeping something from Joesuf. _

_Joesuf walked down stairs, noticing to see he friend sitting in the sofa looking at his computer screen._

"_Good evening my good friend. And how is my wonderful sister. Mick where is she?"_

"_Sleeping after asking some questions and answering some to she felt dizzy then passed out she drank some blood. But I that wasn't the problem, Joesuf look at her stomach, her stomach is swollen like is she was expecting something or some one. Joesuf your sister maybe pregnant with a baby; no less who would be the father."_

"_NO, she wouldn't, she couldn't unless- that bastered!"_

"_Shouldn't you be welcoming your sister's baby into this world." Mick snickered_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Joesuf; _he woke up hitting his head on the frezzer door that was strang for a vampire to dream of something like that. Getting out of the frezzer he walked down stair to see his friend in the sofa just like the dream looking at his computer screen.

"No it can't be happeneding." Joesuf whispered, feeling somebody hugging him from behind it was his sister.

"You scared me." she whispered crying into his maroon colored shirt.

"I won't scare you again. And you if every had sex- I will have to kill the guy first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing." Joesuf smirked remebering his dream clearly and it wasn't going to happen.

1 Y E A R H A D P A S T

Mick P.O.V

Today would be a year since Samantha came knocking on my door looking for her brother. We have learned a lot about what Vladimir wants to with Samantha trying to get an utopia ready to rule the earth. Every time I see him around Samantha both of them are smiling from happiness. My chapter just begun, Beth was soon to be Mrs. St. John, but I still don't know if I want to change her. Samantha is going to be Beth maid of owner and Joesuf is going to be my best man for the wedding where're getting married in the chapel where I know a couple of vampires that can marry us; Beth wants a big wedding I just want a couple of my friends here to see what I did but other then that I want a small wedding. Sitting looking at the computer once again what fun does that sound like. Working on another case a couple of days ago the death rate in L.A has been going up so Joesuf wants to me check things out; I think its nothing to worry about so far its nothing that simple vampire couldn't hide or even a cleaner could clean for our community.

Samantha has explained to me about what her blood could bring but on the other hand I would have to go through a lot a pain to just become human for only a little bit, so far she hasn't done anything we haven't been attacked lately from her father but other then that I think he finally gave up getting his daughter dead. I hear a knock on the door speaking of the devil it was Samantha. 

"Come in." I hear myself say to my office door. Samantha walked in her eyes were still the same color but her dog ears were flatten on her head, that meant something was going on with Joesuf no he was at work or was it Beth but she was at work too.

"Mick turn the TV on now something has happened at Buzzwire a phyisco has taken over the building. Some of the hostages have been shot but I don't know about Beth nor the other people in the building. I am sorry."

When I heard Buzzwire was held hostage my heart had sunk to the bottom never again I promised myself I would protect Beth. I look at the TV to notice the police are surrounding the building trying to see if anybody is wounded, the report said two people have been shot, one being the boss of Buzzwire the other one being a new reporter with blond hair and hazel eyes but paramedic were on stand by if the hostages could be saved. My blood started to boil, grapping my jacket I was planning to beat the shit out of this person.

"Mick we don't know what this person wants. It could be somebody looking for me, wanting me to come out of the shadows." I hear Samantha say; I couldn't believe she was worried about something like this when Beth could be dieing right now. My hand slips across Samantha's face I hear her yelp the scent of her demon blood swamps my noise.

"Stay away from me Mick!"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just won't lose Beth, I promised myself I wouldn't let anybody hurt her. After what Coraline did when she was four I can't let that happened again."

"Mick snapp-" I watched as Samantha's body clasped on the kitchen floor my slap mark was already healed. Samantha ears were down the pain radiated off of her skin she was burning up from what.

"What's going on?" I asked her with her body trembling under my touch. It was different this time she didn't know why her body was in pain unless it was Vladimir sending her a vision through a hostage eyes.

Samantha's P.O.V

These walls where am I? What happened to me talking to Mick about what going on in Buzzwire, it still doesn't make since. Beth? I look around through the eyes of a stranger it was different I wasn't looking through the eyes of a stranger I was looking through the eyes of Beth Turner, she was still alive thank god. I hear screaming in the back ground her body feels heavy, her heart is different she the one that is shot from the person.

"Everybody down on the ground!" yelled the person, this person looked just like my father what is going on is he trying to trick me to what is going on.

"If anybody gets up, speaks, or even thinks about using their cell phones then I will shot the next person. Just like the blondy over there, I didn't mean to really she wouldn't back off with the questions."

I am back in my head Vladimir had this planned from the started he did want me to come out of the shadows. I try to move my body but it as heavy as Beth's body when I was in her head. I couldn't explain why I was in her head of all people why couldn't it been somebody else not Beth. I can feel Mick's hot breath moving across my neck he was holding me making sure my body would stop trembling, _Beth. _

"Samantha speak to me please," whispered Mick trying to calm down his shaky voice but it didn't work I could hear him perfectly but I couldn't respond my thoughts were trying to heal Beth but it still didn't work even though I knew I could heal her. _Beth hold on there please, don't leave Mick don't leave or even think about dying there don't think about it._

"God damn answer me please!" I move my mouth and he can read them I said b-l-o-o-d he placed my body against the corner and moved toward the fridge that he didn't use but I knew what was behind it the blood supply that Mick drank for food supply. I watched Mick move swiftly across the kitchen, then it happened my heart had skipped a beat- that mean Beth was having a harder time breathing, I could feel my heart race up then slow down slow enough a demon like me would have a hard time hearing. 

"Mick, Beth has been shot." I finally got the words out it took me awhile, I wasn't connected to Beth like before. Vladimir was apart of this he was the one who planned this attack on Buzzwire. I try to move my body but it is still heavy from being in Beth's mind.

"Can you move?" I hear Mick ask me; I could move but it was different if I moved then Beth would feel me move then from there I don't know what will happen to her.

General P.O.V

"Yes I can move. Mick; Vladimir planned this to get back at me for some reason I want to go to Buzzwire as bad as you do. Mick I know you don't want to turn Beth into a vampire but it's the only way she can stay with you even though you know better then to do it. Mick you might have to go against the book of your to save the love of your life. Joesuf is there in Buzzwire also, he was the one the holding Beth protecting her like he would with me. Mick?" Samantha explained to Mick but it still didn't get him to move.

"I don't think that will be necessary." both to them hear a voice from the front door, it was tall dark figure that looked just like Samantha's and Joesuf father it was there father- Vladimir.

"What a pleasure to finally see what your brother has done with his life?"

"What are you doing here?" Samantha snapped at her father, then she felt this force against her chest it was different this force wasn't from see Beth's in Buzzwire it was a force in front of her father was pinning her against the wall.

"Let her go now!" yelled Mick he already vamped out from what was going on with Beth and now Vladimir shows up with nothing really prove besides to piss off the wrong vampire. Mick charged at Vladimir but didn't suicide in punching him only getting pinned to the floor, Samantha was still pinned to the wall trying to grasp in some air to breath.

"Let him go, you have me. I'll fallow you back your stupid utopia thing. But leave my new family alone right now Vladimir," then from there she couldn't breath the air was starting to thin out the next thing she knew was that her blood was being sucked by her father. His cold teeth sinking into her neck it was different, they pain was still there it didn't go away like before but it has been a year since she was last fed off of, even for her father the blood didn't taste sweet it was rotten with Monika's blood and demon blood.

"What have you done to the sweet tasted blood that I loved to drink for days on in?"

"Its not hear anymore, leave me alone you two time bastered!" yelled Samantha side kicking him the face, loosening the grip on her body, the feel the ground choking but read to fight. All vamped out for the first time she hasn't fought for a while but it still didn't matter right now Mick and her needed to get to Beth before she was vampire food.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your blood-my youth back. One rule that we as vampire fallow never let your guard down never let your feeling show for humans never. I knew that human reporter was your weakness and it came in handy. Monika was your weakness also; she died to protect one little secret that you didn't need to know about was your destiny. The plan that came with you when Joesuf first saved you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Mick or Joesuf because they know my real plan with you. You die to save the humans and Joesuf dies to rule the unliving part of the new utopia. My utopia! Now will you come with me to become the queen of everything that you want; slaves, door mates, freshie or even your brother to bow down to you."

"Leave me out of this utopia!" she yelled looking at her father then she was gone in the blink of an eye. Vladimir appeared to be behind her from there the fight started. You heard bones get crunch then they would reheal themselves. Samantha went flying across the room and hit a couple of glass that was shattered before the fight even began. Mick was still unconsince from before so Samantha was the only one that could fight Vladimir alone.

Samantha stood there tasting the blood that she had lost between throwing some punches at Vladimir but she didn't even touch him. Vladimir pulled out a crystal, the crystal was small but short the color of blood. Blood crystal is what most people would call it even though it never worked on humans, he had the spell casted on somebody. _Beth. _

"Leave Beth out of this father. You have me, you have my blood. LEAVE Mick, Joesuf, and Beth out of this NOW!"

"But my sweet dear child, Beth Turner is already in this world. That doesn't mean she has to be in this world she choses to be in this world. Stop trying to fight it I can tell the your sleepy you need some rest. But for Beth she has a different life line, see this crystal you take it away from me she lives I rewind the day and then you don't tell Mick nor Joesuf about attacking you or she dies in your brother's arms right here today in the building of Buzzwire."

"Go to fucking hell bastered!" yelled Samantha charging at him with all of her strength. Samantha's eyes had changed from a simple vampire's eyes of clear ice-blue so demons with hints of red behind her normal eyes. Mick started to wake up from the first hit of Vladimir he could hear Samantha fighting everything around him was some what destoryed but it was different everything was different Samantha had vamped out and turned into a demon at the same time. Vladimir stopped Samantha with his opened hand, both stood there waiting for somebody to attack them, Samntha felt this knife cut at her skin through her t-shirt, the knife was made of sliver something that she was afraid of.

"Don't think about it, remember your friend's life is on the line."

"GO. TO. FUCKING. HELL. BASTERED."

"What powerful language for a person that can't even save her clan because she is to weak, I remember when Monika died to save you because she wanted to do that. Would this new Samantha do the same thing for Beth Turner."

Mick P.O.V

Looking around the apartment I see that Samantha is at stand still with Vladimir, I've never seen her changed fully into a demon even though she knew how to control her blood it was different she was doing this to save Beth from harm. Was Vladimir just playing cat and mouse to making sure that Samantha would kill us and drink our blood.

"Samantha take the crystal away from him." I croak yelling at Samantha trying to brake Vladimir focus on Samantha changing. I keep hearing him chant something and it was something that crystal kept reacting to because the crystal had a heart beat, that heart beath I know who is it- Beth. I feel my body vamp out again this time I was going to land a couple of punches on this bastered. Vladimir pissed off the wrong vampire today or even ever.

"Samantha snap out of it!" I yell at her trying to see if I can still talk to her. Her demon blood was stronger then her this time, it was different this hole thing was different because of what happened to Beth I will not let Samantha die because she is trying to protect Joesuf and Beth at the same time.

"Mick," I can hear Samantha struggle under her control off of her demon blood. Her voice was crisp with blood, I scan her body to see a couple of silver daggers in her shoulder, rib cage, and stomach but still wouldn't stop her from fighting. Samantha looked at me with her red-ruby eyes; crystal tears were ready to fall then I hear her growl, Vladimir took his hand through her stomach making her scream.

"Samantha!" I yell relizing that I couldn't move the hole room started to spin around me it had seemed it was check mate for me and Samantha. A check mate that could coast Beth's life, the next thing I hear his Vladimir's venmon laugh toward the both of us. Everything had changed would Samantha breath or would Beth stay dead.

Before closing my eyes I see that Vladimir wasn't there anymore he was gone, I watched Samantha's body crumble to the ground. It was sad to see a wonderful demon fall to her knees when it wasn't her time, she have been able to heal her body faster then before why was it taking so long.


	6. Race against time Part 2

Chapter 6

Joesuf's P.O.V

Beth's needs blood now, why won't this person let anybody go he has already shot three people including me. But I am already healed thanks to the vampired blood I have in me. But Samantha should have already been here with Mick they should have been here already to save the day. I called my sister three and half hours ago, where the hell are they. I can hear Beth's heart still move but slow and it keeps skipping at heart beat every time she breaths in.

"Joesuf where is Mick?" I hear her ask me in a faint whisper

"Mick will be here I promise you that. Then you'll be laughing about this a couple of years a head."

"But I don't know how to think about postive stuff when I have five bullets in my stomach," I could hear her trying to laugh but her blood got in the away of laughing, she squezzed my hand to make sure that I knew she was still fighting for her life. Then the scent of something came to my noise the scent of my father, Samantha's blood, and Mick's blood on his body to. What did he do to them? Somebody is walking closer to me, I take off my jacket to cover Beth's wound that is still bleeding.

"Master what brings you here? I thought you had some toys to play with before coming back her to this lame place," I hear a femmine voice say to Vladimir she was must be his new puppet since Monika died and Samantha was refused to go back to him. But I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to go back to our father.

"Oh, those toys are already taken care off, the half-breed didn't even stand a chance against my powers without changing into a full fledged demon. Even then the other vampire still didn't even try hard enough to fight back took him down in one swoop. Other then that how is our bait doing?"

"The bait master is still fresh ready to feed off when ever you would like. But that person named Joesuf won't any of us touch her because he being a good brother protecting a human for the first time."

I bit my tonuge to notice that my fangs started to come out; they wanted to play with all this blood floating in the air my body was starting to go crazy but I have control over it, over the demon inside of me. Even though I know if Vladimir comes close to me I will rip his head off of his body to kill him. What was this talk about defeating my friend? What was this about Samantha changing into a demon? I needed some answers and now I needed to save Beth because Mick nor Samantha were coming. I watch as Vladimir came close to me I looked at Beth, she was sleep now but still limp, I studied the face expression of Vladimir and his puppet that started this.

"Look my pets, look at my son protecting a human just like his sister did. But oh yeah I finally killed the one person that was in my way of creating a utopia. Samantha is finally out of our way!"

"What did you do to her?" I can hear voice about to snap but I have some control over it not much but enough to ask one simple question to my father.

"What did I do, nothing she fought to save blondie over there. So blame Beth for what I did to your siter."

"You sick bastered, give me straight answers. Ever since she came back you have something planned for her don't you! ANSWER ME! Don't you have something planned for Samantha?" I heared my voice finally snap it out of control, he will pay for hurting my family.

"Stop with what? My simple minded riddles that you could never figure out with a humans help. Stop trying to fight it my dear son- Samantha will never the same since the fight with now." I hear him laugh then walk closer to Beth's body, then I feel something against my chest pressure of nothing besides strength from Vladimir's hands. I hear Beth scream, my fahter is drinking Beth's blood from her neck making her body in even more shock, Mick St. John where are you when are needed.

Mick P.O.V

I wake up looking around, my body is really cold for some reason but not really- Samantha. Samantha where is she? Is her wounds healed? Is she okay? I hit my head on something I notice the I am in my frezzer wounder how, the only person that is here with me. I hear the shower running she must be cleaning off all the blood from her battle with her father. The shower stops, I close my eyes thinking about what just had happened even though I already know whats going on. Beth was about die and Samantha was trying to protect her from her father-what a great plan that was from the start.

"Mick I am sorry," I hear her whisper at the door to the room where I am sleeping now. I don't understand why she was saying sorry. I knew that Beth was a fighter and she should die this soon, plus I know Joesuf was with her the hole time even though he would turn her if it was the right time for Beth to be turn right.

"I am sorry for letting Vladimir get into my head putting words into my mouth. I should have control my tonuge when I was fighting him, but I couldn't let Beth die because of me and what I am. Mick please forgive for what I did. I don't understand why didn't kill him in the first place, I guess that isn't my place to do is kill somebody that has beaten me up with words and a couple of fists here and there. But other then that I should really go find out where Beth is if they have any report done of the two that were shot. Oh yeah I knew that Vladimir was behind this Joesuf called me before I told you first. I am really sorry for what has happened Mick." I hear her leave the room, I didn't go after to talk to her to hold her like Joesuf does when she needs a shoulder to lean on. She needed a brother and this time he wasn't here to help her through her pain. I was about to get marry in three days and here I am in lying in my freezer trying to get my problems complete but it doesn't work any way I try the equation still comes out wrong, opening the frezzer lid, I slipt some pjama bottoms on and walked down stairs.

"Mick your okay. Does your body hurt? Do you feel fine?" I hear Samantha ask me quesiton about myself, I felt fine the one thing I was worried about was Samantha and how she was acting.

"I am okay," I tell her walking into the kitchen I hear the door open I see that Joesuf is back with Beth in his arms. Beth didn't move or even smile like she always does when she walks through my door.

"Samantha some help here," I hear my friend tell his sister, wait wasn't he at Buzzwire when Vladimir took control over the building. I didn't understand, the hostages were free getting ready to go back to their families and here I was looking at my family starting to crumble.

"What happened?" I can see Samantha asking question to Joesuf.

"We need blood, Vladimir was drinking from Beth earlier then before she might be changed or not. I don't know until we get some blood into her system. MICK are you going to stand there and look stupid or help us save Beth. Come on my friend!" Joesuf yelled at me snapping me back to where I was suppose to be.

General P.O.V

Mick looked around him he could see that Samantha was moving fast and swift all over the apartement. Mick stayed next to Beth making sure her body didn't reject the change saying if that had happened. Joesuf didn't want to talk all he wanted was Samantha to help him heal Beth and heal some of his wounds.

"How old is this wound?" asked Samantha, her eyes were starting to change and then her noise started to bleed.

"Samantha stop using your powers. Before you get sick trust me we don't need a repeat of Monika's death.""I know but it's the only way I can find out what going with Beth's body. Those bullets aren't made of silver or you would be wounded still and bleeding. These bullets were made for Beth, Vladimir planned this move in this chess game because he knew that the three of us would help Beth no matter what." whispered Samantha trying to fight being tired, her strength wasn't there her body was still healing from the fight before. Even though the three of them knew that Samantha was weak but strong in so many ways.

"Joesuf listen to her heart beat. I hear somethig else, two heart beats; one is Beth's and the other one is to a baby." Samantha looked up to see Mick speechless, the last time she was over they had some fun talking but other then that they got drunk then it went to the bed.

"Nice one my friend, before getting married you decided to get Beth pregenet. Smart move Mick St. John."

"We have no time, Mick we turn her completely or she will die here and now." snapped Samantha ready to pass out. Mick looked at Samantha fighting to pass out, but he couldn't up with answer then he vamped out draining Beth from the rest of her blood that was in her body. Mick could feel the pain and the two heart beats vanish.

"Blood now!" yelled Mick, Samantha handed him a bag of blood, the three of them could only wait to see if Beth would wake-up and return to them or she was stay asleep for ever.

Three hours pasted, another four hours had passed, and then tweleve hours had passed, Beth still wasn't awake from being turned but she would wake-up for little bit then Mick would make her drink some more blood from the bags that he had with him. Mick slept most of the night next to Beth awaiting her return to them and her reuturn to him, her love. Joesuf walked in the room to see Mick was tired and had yellow behind his eyes he hasn't fed in a couple of days.

"You should really let Samantha take over watching Beth sooner or later."

"Why do you ask? What do you want?" snapped Mick

"Nothing- just wanted to tell you Samantha is rested ready to take care of Beth any time you would like to have a session in the frezzer. Other then that Samantha told me everything that was going on here at the apartment, my sister still feels back turning into a demon back when Vladimir was here fighting you two. I am sorry that I couldn't be here, but when Beth was shot she fought all the way. She wanted you to know if she was changed she would fight until the last tear had fallen from my eyes. She tried so hard to stay awake I kept feeding her blood to keep her strength, up. Mick I changed her at Buzzwire she asked me to change her because she wants to be with you. She also was going to tell you about the baby she wasn't sure if it was yours but your that only guy she has been sleeping with, so the baby is going to be yours. Saying if Beth wakes up from her coma."

"Shut up!" yelled Mick trying to calm down, Joesuf wasn't stupid he could tell his friend needed blood now.

"I didn't do anything to make you mad my friend. Here drink this." Joesuf said handing Mick a glass of blood. It had seemed Mick didn't want any of it throwing it at the wall, Joesuf watched the blood splatter everywhere on the wall and the frost glass had shattered into a millions of pieces.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do." snapped Mick, Joesuf was ready to throw some punches at his friend's face and nobody would stop him. Mick needed some since smacked back into if Joesuf had do it the hard way he would.

"Look at me Mick Saint John!" yelled Joesuf

"What?"

"You will look at me when I speak! Mick you need blood, you should drink! Mick if you don't drink then you die along with those who have died watching there love of their life die next to them. Trust me it's a crappy world, and you don't want to go there. Not now when Beth is a figther! MICK. SAINT. JOHN. LOOK . AT . ME!" Joesuf finally snapped in fornt of his friend, grabbing Mick by the caller Mick just looked at him with his sad puppy dogs eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I am sick of fighting Joesuf." whispered Mick wondering what he was saying.

"DON'T every say that again my friend. I am the oldest here in this apartment and I am telling you as your friend fight some more." Joesuf said taking his other hand smacking Mick in the face, Mick the took the blows. Joesuf was about to hit Mick in the face again then Beth started to wake up, Mick looked up at his friend something had clicked after a while Mick didn't understand why his jaw had hurt but then it finally click Beth was wounded and now turned into a vampire and Joesuf knocked some since into his friend.

"Mick you there," whisperd Beth trying to sit up then she lost her stomach, she felt different everything around her sounded different. She could hear the two heart beats in her body, one was hers and then the other one was the baby.

"Yes I am here," whispered Mick brushing Beth's hair away from her face. Both of them locked faces and they were happy as they could be for now. Samantha walked in to see that Beth had woken up and the blood on the wall.

"What happened here?"

"Mick wasn't hungry so he refused to drink the blood and threw it at me. I don't understand it either."

Samantha walked over to Beth and Mick both of them wouldn't let there eyes wounder some where else. Samantha could hear Mick say something to Beth she didn't catch all of it to understand it. Samantha couldn't understand what had Beth been apart of this great plan with her father.

"Samantha thank you for healing me." whispered Beth moving her head to look towards Samantha. Samantha smiled and started to cry, she hated this when she would cry with out a reason.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you were a gonner. Beth welcome to the family of the un-nomral people." said Samantha smiling with her fangs showing. Joesuf hugged his sister. When hugging his sister he felt something on her neck.

"Samantha what is on your neck?" asked Joesuf. Samantha didn't reply to her brother, Samantha passed out in Joesuf's arms. Samantha didn't reply to anything not even the smell of garlic under her noise.

"What's going on?" whispered Joesuf holding his sister close to his chest hoping it would make her wake up soon. Mick turned to go downstairs to get some blood but Joesuf have stopped him.

"Joesuf what if she needs blood."

"No she doesn't, Vladimir is trying to tape into her thoughts. She trying to stop him. With out Samantha my father is powerless against us three. Mick; Samantha can still fight right now she is burning up from something. Look at this burn mark on her neck?" asked Joesuf standing up with is sister in his arms.

"It's a burn mark that Vladimir gave Samantha when they were fighting, I remember that much from the fight. The burn mark is another way for him to keep contact with her isn't it."

"Yes my friend the burn mark is now the new key for my father to talk to Samantha. I don't understand still but hopefully it will keep her alive and protect her." whispered Joesuf walking into the bathroom putting the cold water on full blast.


	7. The unspoken past

Chapter 7

Samantha's P.O.V

Numbness. Joesuf he was holding me; what's going on right now. I am in cold water but my body feels fine right now. I have no wounds nor- the pain it returns again. I should really tell Joesuf about this pain in my body more often. It has seemed that my demon blood wants come out a play but I have control over it- I have authority over it.

"My dear daughter why are you fighting your demon blood?" I hear a voice ask me, it sounded like Vladimir but it wasn't it was the voice of my mother.

"Mom-" I clenched my teeth together trying to calm the trimmer in my body before speaking I see a person standing a field, I'm at the village. My birth place it didn't make since why was I brought here to talk to her.

"Stop fighting the blood in you body my daughter. If you fight the blood Vladimir can win every fight when you do fight him in the last battle. But fallow what your heart says, fight against the cursted blood or let the cursted blood take over your blood."

I look at her, her eyes were vamped out so my mother was vampire she was never a demon, but then why haven't people been telling me the truth it didn't make since I was here in this dream talking to a dead person that I didn't even know because she died when I was born under the full moon. What was I?

"Joesuf!" I yell trying to see if my brother can hear me but it seems that nobody can hear me besides my thoughts and this spirit that was standing in front of me.

"Fight with what strength you have."

"But I-" my vision started to get blurry, my head was under frezzing cold water, pulling my head up I see that I am back in Mick's apartement, well in the bathroom. It had seemed that Jeosuf was exspecting me to wake up sooner or later.

"Brother." I can feel the trembles coming over my body I was crying for no reason really. Just besides crying that I am glad to see my brother waiting for me. I watch a smile cross Joesuf's face but I could still see the face of pain the he wear so much lately.

"Joesuf we need to talk about what had happened in the past. I want to know who really I am. I know that you and Monika have tried to keep this a sceret from me, my mother was never a dog-demon she was vampire just like you and me. It was my father that was the dog-demon the ruler of the clan. The king of the village, the vampires never ruled our land until Vladimir killed my father after he sold Monika, my mom and my unborn sorry ass to him. We never had a village did we? Joesuf answer me please I am ready to know what Vladimir keeps cooking up for me." I explain to my brother I watch as his face turns into a face that I've never seen it seemed that he didn't want to talk about the past but I wanted to know who was this mother I had and why should I obey my demon blood like the spirit told me to do. I could see my brother's mouth move but still no words come out, I was in the guest room that I've been sleeping in for a year since I gotten here. Joesuf was standing my door trying to figure out words to say to me or even what to do since he had to talk about this sometime.

"I don't know how to start," I can hear him whisper to himself.

"Joesuf why don't you start with out a lie for once. I am sorry but I've lived this long. Nobody will talk about the past why is that? Why can't I just get simple answers from you that's all I am asking from you. Nothing like oh I don't know what you are talking about Samantha. Or sorry I don't want to talk about the past it hurts to talk about. Or-"

"Stop it," I could hear Joesuf started to snap he already knew that he needed to talk about this sooner or later.

General P.O.V

"Stop what? Making you tell me what really is going on here? Stop telling you not to put words in your mouth. I am sorry bro but I am sick and tired of every body not telling me the truth. It seems every time I walk into a room when you are talking to Mick about me you change the subject because you don't want me to be hurt."

"You can stop now." whisperd Joesuf bitting his bottom lip, Samantha looked up from bottoning her shirt it had seem she was hitting a soft spot on her brother.

"Tell me please." whispered Samantha with a crisp voice behind that please. Joesuf turned around and walked out of the room, Samantha ran after her brother.

"Don't run away from me!" yelled Samantha

"I can't do anything about your past! Samantha; Vladimir has had this planned out for you since I was young vampire I don't even know the plan. I know some of it but not all of it. Sorry that I don't tell you everything but I do it to protect you from harm." Joesuf gripped Samantha's arms into his hand it had seemed he was telling the truth about the plan but not about the past.

"Protect Samantha, it seems like I am the master and your puppet that's all you can do is protect me from danger. What is wrong with the picture? What can I do to fallow what the spirit of my mom said to do." she snapped, feeling her blood boil under her skin she started to calm down but it didn't work she was going to get some answers out of her brother not matter what.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing that you probably haven't heard-" whispered Samantha leaning against the wall trying to catch some of her breath. Joesuf rushed over to see that his sister was changing into a demon, her eyes weren't the gentle color baby-blue eyes they were red like the a bocay of roses. Joesuf knew she would have to do something he already knew what was going on."Samantha answer me this- did it have something to do with your demon blood. Fight it or let it control you thoughts and body." asked Joesuf, loooking straight into his sister eyes. Joesuf could see that she about to cry she didn't know what or what to chose one way or the other she would have a long time to sleep.

"Forgive me for this my sister-" whispered Joesuf vamping out, the next thing you saw was Joesuf digging his fangs into Samantha's burn mark. Drinking her blood to calm down the boiling blood through out her body. Samantha went limp in Joesuf's arm, walking into Mick's guest room he couldn't stand himself now. He could have killed her or given her demon side an idea either way she needed to be tie down now before she woke up.

Joesuf's P.O.V

Every thing from now on has changed, I drank my sister blood. It was sweet tasting but it was wrong. I can't drink blood anymore not now, not when my sister needed help with her demon side. I shouldn't have done that, when she wakes up it won't be her speaking to us it will be her demon side, the side that I could have woken up but I don't know. I can't look at her face, the face she was warn since coming here. Her face is twisted into pain; it doesn't make since why would Vladimir do this to her make her chose between her life free and drinking blood like she normaly does. Or the life of being controlled by her demonside. Somebody is coming near the room, I move my head to see it is Beth looking at me.

"Has she woken up?" I hear her ask, I don't reply to her I can't not after what I did to my own blood- my own sister.

"No she hasn't." I hear myself finally whisper to Beth. I don't even know if she heard me but I know that Mick did.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I hear Mick ask me like before when Beth was in her deep sleep coma, but this was different Mick didn't put Beth to sleep. I put Samantha to sleep that what makes it different.

"Why don't you and love bird over there go have some fun- like watching some movies that Beth likes. I'll watch over Samantha when she wakes up I'll have to deal with her ask some questions, in Beth best instrest I think that she shouldn't be here when she wakes up.""Why do I smell blood?" I could see my friend looking at my mouth, damn I forgot to whip the blood off my mouth, the blood was ozing out of Samantha's neck.

"What happened Joesuf? Why is Samantha's neck bleeding?" I hear the voice of Mick snap finally I look at him to see his eyes darted on mine. I couldn't come up with the words, the next thing I know is my body being slamed into the wall of the bedroom. I hear Beth scream trying to figure out what going on with Mick.

"What did you do to her?"

"It's something as a brother I have to do. Even if she wakes up she'll go after Beth for fresh blood. Her mom's spirit came to her when she was in the bathtub she asked the question that I've been pondering on for ever but it seems to never add up. Samantha had to chose what side she wants. To be controlled by her demon side or not to be controlled to live a life like a normal human would but instead have vampire blood in her system. I drank some of her blood to put her to sleep. We need to get Beth out of her, unless you want to fight my sister when she wakes up." I heard myself explain to my friend, he let down from the wall. Eveything started when I vampied out, Samantha was awake and ready to bit and feed off of some blood.

"BETH get out of here now!" I hear Mick yell at his soon to be wife, Beth moved fast. To leave me and Mick to fight my sister. Her eyes were still the same even though she still fought the blood the flows through out her body. I move left she fallows me.

"You want me come get me bitch." I hear the words flow out of my mouth it had seemed that Samantha wasn't going to fight for some odd reason.

"Joesuf did that question you were pondering on, did it ask what the out come was of this destiny?" Mick asked me but I was ready to answer then I felt body weight on me, Samantha had bounced on me ready to feed off of my blood.

"You should have told me everything!" I hear her scream at me hitting my face, I feel the jaw go out of place. I didn't scream in pain, I watch as my friend let me get hit by my own sister. Everything was going to be okay she needed to blame everything on me, everything that has had happened to her in her past years. Everything that I didn't know about or even cared about right now.

"Why couldn't you been there when he was hurting me when I was drugged!" I can still hear her yell at me. I could see the tears fall they were starting to hit my face everything had changed in a year I didn't know much about Samantha and she didn't know much about me either and I was treating her like dirt. I was treating my own sister that was now punching me because I didn't understand her or even think of her a demon, bloodsucking demon but this what I've been waiting for, this pain. She kept it bundle up in her body and thoughts it ate at her while I worked my ass off to get better at my job.

"Why couldn't you have been protecting me like Monika did. She died protecting me her last wish was to protect me from Vladimir. She never wanted to die that what every body told her to do like a puppet in a show!" she punched me again I take another blow from her punching my face, I don't understand why I was on the ground looking up at my sister while she cried and I couldn't do anything solve and to make all of her pain go away.

"You left because you were afraid of being hurt by father. You didn't want to end up like Monika or my mother. She trusted you bastered, she trusted you with my life when I was born. I remember everythign that happened that night even though I was a baby. You should have been there when I needed a brother the most!" the final blow to my jaw make it brake, it hear it go snap then crackle pop everything made since when she needed a brother was on my throne bathing in money. I can feel my body making sure my jaw is healed everything it was going to be okay.

"I am so sorry," I hear her whisper to herself even though I knew it was towards me. She had chosen the life of a vampire to drink blood and not to be controlled. But I knew no matter what Vladimir would find a way to get Samantha on the darkside with her demon side to control her. I needed to be a brother right now; not a teacher nor a friend I needed to be a brother that was made to protect this wonderful sister of mine.

General P.O.V

Joesuf looked up feeling his body in pain he knew why but he didn't care right now. Samantha and Joesuf were cuddling together; both of them were ready for the next to day to come because of what has happened but they knew it wouldn't come any faster then they wanted it to come.

"What happened?" asked Beth. Samantha got up went to Beth and hugged her for no real reason just to say thanks.

"Samantha beat the crap out of her brother."

"I let her hit me a couple of times. She finally let go of her past and I was the target this time. My jaw is perfectly fine, I think with a couple of loose teeth." smirked Joesuf looking at his family.

Samantha didn't say anything else just stood there ready for everybody to leave her room so she could sleep. Samantha looked at Mick; he had a smile across her face so that mean he was happy for Joesuf and Samantha put together.

"What about your burn mark on your neck?" asked Mick, Samantha placed a hand on her neck she wasn't so sure about the burn mark she doesn't even remember the burn mark.

"It will have to stay there until I figure out what it means to Vladimir and my demon side. When Joesuf drank my blood I kept hearing this voice in my head she kept telling me let her fight Joesuf but I didn't let her that would be a good reason not to fight vampires." Samantha explained to her friend Joesuf already knew what was going on. She walked across the room, climbed into the bed and looked at her family. A family that she knew would protect her no matter what had happened.


	8. I do or I don't

Chapter 8

Mick's P.O.V

I wonder around my room watching the clock tick-tock. I can't do this I so nervous, it seems that even a vampire on its wedding is expecting something else to happen along with his wife. It has been three weeks since Beth has been turned it was different this time, everything that I had worried about before between us was now gone-nothing would stand between us. I look up at the mirror wondering if why I have this smile across my face. Joesuf was now living at his house with Samantha as his guest, we had to protect Samantha for now on. Samantha had changed when her temper would spike from rage her fangs would grow she cracked something in her the seal that kept her demon sealed from when she was born. It had seemed that Joesuf was now teaching her how to fight with her new powers, she can move a hell of a lot faster then me and Joesuf compained. Other then that Samantha still gets her butt kicked even fighting me; she still needs to learn to fight with heart not only mind. I turn my head to see Samantha in a wonderful dress, the maid of oner dress. The colors where hunter green I guess Beth knew what colors would look good on a vampire; even though I know that Joesuf would wear something else.

"Shouldn't you be already by now Mick?" I hear ask me. I didn't reply I couldn't come up with some words.

"Yeah I know I should be. But I am not ready yet well at least I don't think I am. Is Joesuf waiting for me?"

"My brother took your bride to his apartment where every vampire that you know and Joesuf knows that are waiting for you to come. I thought in a nomral wedding that the male was the one always ready first then the bride was the one with cold feet."

"That would be true if I wasn't marrying a person that I've known since she was four years old. Samantha love is something that nobody can over power. I know that your planning to hunt down you father sooner or later even though you should. You should let your past go." I smile at her wondering what kind of questions she was trying to come up with. Sometimes Samantha reminded me of Beth asking questions about what had happened or why it had to happened. But Samantha was now free for a little bit from her father even though all of us knew he was lurking around in the shadows.

"Here," she bowed her head and was handing me something, what for?

"What is this for?" I asked her wondering what kind of words would come out.

"Well open it," she whispered, pulling her head up she was wearing a necklace for an angel. I grap the present from Samantha's hands look at her eyes she was deterimin to give me the present.

"It was my father's Joesuf gave it to me to keep but I don't have anything for it since I am not getting married plus it would look better on you. Beth is going to wear the same thing today at the wedding, your necklace is the darkness of yang and Beth-"

"Beth would be light for ying. Did Joesuf cook this up? Or did you?"

"Not really, both of us cooked it up. My mother gave them to Joesuf for when I would get married but I'm planning to get married soon. I will probably get married when Vladimir is dead but right now I have a family to worry about to protect."

Samantha walked out of the room, before I had a chance to even speak back to her. I opened the package and saw that there was a note in the box and handwriting of Samantha, the deligate words that would flow against the white paper, then the necklace dropped hearing a ding against the floor I grabbed. Holding this piece of white necklace in my hand I start to look at the note I read simple and sweet but it had seemed these words that Joesuf didn't know about. The note read this:

_Dear Mick St. John;_

_Hopefully that you read this before the wedding I didn't tell Jeosuf that I wasn't going to be there I wrote Beth a note also it will say the same. I have learned a lot from you and my brother but I have gotten under the controll of my demon blood once again, I broke Jeosuf's arm and almost shattered his skull. But Joesuf is okay; even though I think that I am stupid for writing this note to you. Don't come after me that's all I ask from you please, you have a wedding to go to. Don't go and find me I will be okay got that. I should have asked you before leaving but I already knew your answer if I left for the reason that I am leaving for. Good luck with the baby, Beth has already come up wtith a name Logan St. John and oh yeah we knew it's a boy hints the name. But I forgive myself for hurting you or Beth into the future. I want you to have this letter to remember me by Joesuf will get one to oh yeah I said that already. You probably wonder why I am leaving, the reason I am leaving is because I was controlled again like a said before I really hurt Joesuf this time. Even though I know you want to help me fight my father but I can't let you do that you are going to be a father and a wonderful husband to Beth; I even know that. Mick thank you. _

Love: Samantha K. a.k.a Sammy

I sit on my bed looking at this note I couldn't believe what I was reading, Samantha was leaving to go fight her father with out me nor Joesuf. Joesuf what will he say about this when he sees that Samantha isn't at my wedding. I hear my phone going off on top of my dresser, I look at the caller I.D. it was Beth calling me. 

"Hello." I answer I wasn't really sure to say to her

"Samantha she left, have you gotten a note yet?"

"Yes I have gotten the note and I have read it. She'll be fighting Vladimir soon at dusk was when she said I think. What did Joesuf say about it?"

"Nothing he is way to busy punching the wall in right now. I'll get dress so we can go find her. I already told the guest that the wedding was being canceled once again. But Mick what if - what if we are to late to stop them. What if Samantha changes into a demon faster then we think she can."

"Don't worry plus I don't want you to come, think about the baby first. Don't fight with me either about this Beth you could get hurt, even though you are a vampire but think about the baby first."

"But-" I can hear Beth choosing her word really easy this time she was planning a plot to come get and convince me to come.

"Fine you can come but one sign of danger I will get you out of there. Beth can you hand the phone to Joesuf please." I hear Beth move from the coach up some stairs, I couldn't think where Joesuf was before I notice I hear some punching in the back ground.

"Joesuf Mick would like to talk to you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE," I hear him snap across the room. I can hear Beth's breathing start up even though I know she isn't scared I was scared for her.

"Mick might know where Samantha is, she is fighting your father right now in down town LA." Beth's breath stopped for a little bit, then I hear the door open and can hear Joesuf trying to calm down himself, even though I wasn't there I could tell Joesuf was angry at Samantha right now.

"Why the hell? On your wedding night? Why now? What made her do it Mick." I could hear that Joesuf was crying, I never knew my friend to cry so much but since Samantha has been in his life he been more open to his feelings. I couldn't come up with some answers that enough to tell him why, but I knew why Samantha was afraid of what she has become- a monster is what Monika called her at first. Two different bloods in her body she doesn't know what to do any more.

"She was afraid," I finally tell my friend. I didn't hear anything from him that means he was pondering on my answer.

"Why was she afraid?" I hear him whisper into the phone, I couldn't answer him these questions I didn't expect from Joesuf from Beth yes I would but from anybody else Joesuf would have to be worried about Samantha.

"What happened. She wrote that she almost shattered your and skull. Even though you a vampire she knew you would heal but she didn't like how the power flowed through her blood. She was afraid of hurting me, Beth, the baby, and most of all her brother." I hear myself tell my friend these words but I don't know how to back them up. Samantha could be wounded right now but I didn't know where. Samantha could be wanting help right now while I talking on the phone with her brother when we should be helping her. When we should help her fight against her side.

"Joesuf take Beth drive around L.A. If we think about Vladimir would have to find a place where there would be no humans to watch the fight right. The park go to the park now!" I hung up the phone, I walk out of the room first grabbing my car keys then jumping down my stairs we had no time to waste. Samantha you shouldn't have expected the fight or the challenge. You might die this time. We might just be to late.


	9. Last breath taken from love

Chapter 9

Samantha P.O.V

My body it hurts; I can't fight any longer and if I quiet then my father will kill me I know that for a fact. But I haven't fought my father yet well at least I don't think I did. Even though I know that Joesuf is probably pissed off right in his room punching the wall because I left with out a real reason to leave. I hope that Beth and Mick are getting married right now, but knowing them they are probably looking for me wondering if I am still alive. The pain! Looking up I see Vladimir standing in front of me, with a smug look on his face he couldn't explain his self he was liking this watching me suffer from pain. Why didn't I stop when I had a chance to breath in s- another blow to my side.

"What are you going to do now my daughter?" I hear his voice echoing in my ears it hurt, the pain it was growing and I couldn't stop it. I shouldn't have expected the challenge even though I knew I wasn't ready. I should have stayed where my place was right watching Mick and Beth be happy.

"Don't keep your hopes up just yet. I am not letting you win th-" I feel his fist hit my stomach I try to block it but it didn't work I was thrown against a tree. PAIN!

I can feel my eyes growing in the deep color of red- crimson red the color of blood my demon blood was starting to take over and I wanted it to what ever the hell it wants to do. I look over to see Joesuf standing with Beth they found me how, Mick how could you.

"Go away!" I yell but they didn't move, I watch as my brother comes near me. I am afraid of what I will do next, drink the blood of my brother or snap his neck. I lick my lip, I can hear his blood pumping through his hole body.

"Go the hell away. Can't you see I'm fighting here. Joesuf leave me alone please I want to do this alone. No help. I promise I won't die," pressure was crushing my body at this time I couldn't finish my sentence to my brother. I could smell the salt on brother's face he was crying but why?

"Please don't leave me. Those where the words that you spoke to me when you first saw me because I was your brother remember that. Remember all the time you spent laughing because you didn't know how to deal with your past. Remember when you fought me in Mick's guest room, punching me blaming me for everything. Don't blame me for this fight if I don't have a sister afterwards. Fight until the last breath."

My own brother wasn't stopping me why. He was afraid I could feel his body shake under mine but why was he not stopping me. Joesuf what did you have in plan?

"Brother!" I yell, Joesuf didn't move fast enough and was knocked out by Vladimir's powers. He starting royally tick me off! Joesuf's body lied there on the cold wet ground, it started to rain, the rain drops and I start to fight. As the rain started I could feel that blood be washed way from eyes and my other wounds, the salt water from the rain burned but I kept fighting.

"Beth get Joesuf out of here now!" I move swiftly towards Joesuf with my even speed, I picked him up, he had some blood on him but most of that was mine from earlier.

General P.O.V

Beth took Joesuf back to the car both of them waited for Mick to show up in his classic car, fifteen minutes later he showed up. Parking his car behind Joesuf's mustang he saw Samantha fighting in the rain. Mick walked toward Beth that was in the car wet from the rain.

"Beth you should really get inside. What happened?"

" I am not going into the car. I am promised Samantha that I would stay here with Joesuf. Samantha wouldn't let Joesuf fight with her. She wants to fight this alone. She wants to forget about her past so she wants to fight Vladimir with no help. Joesuf saw that in her eyes. Vladimir attacked Joesuf to get Samantha more pissed off at him and it worked lately Samantha has been using her great speed to fight Vladimir hitting him every time, but a couple of time Vladimir gets into her head and you hear her scream even if she not screaming from him pocking in her head. She is screaming from the pain; Mick you know what will happened don't you. Mick answer me this if me nor Joesuf could find Samantha how did you know where she was going?" Beth stopped looking up at Mick's face twisted just like Joesuf before coming here.

"Because you know better then to not tell me what to do. She told me not to fallow her but we did. Look we are here; we can't do anything. If she wants to fight alone let her, I won't stop her and neither will her brother. Beth she didn't have to tell where she was going to fight, for some reason I just knew. I knew about this fight before Joesuf knew, I had a dream about Samantha dying in my apartment from this fight. Joesuf doesn't know that out come of this battle and he doesn't need to know right now. Beth, our Samantha may not survive this, she can fight all she wants but it won't work." explained Mick still trying to fight the tears, wishing he didn't tell Samantha about this fight or the challenge.

" Samantha already has probably enough broken bones to supply a grave yard right about now. Samantha's body can't heal as fast as she would like she starting to weaken. Mick don't fight with her please. Stay here. Stop blaming yourself for telling her about the fight, even if she didn't know about this fight she would have to fight Vladimir sometime soon. So stop blaming yourself its starting to show." Beth explained to Mick, he didn't move even one bit to see the Beth was worried about Samantha even though both of them knew she was a fighter. Mick stood there wondering what to do, to help or just listen for one or do a Beth not listen and try to help.

In the point of battle, Samantha leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath trying to calm down the pain through out her body. Everything started to come into a play Vladimir would win again fighting Samantha. But what would happen to her? Would she breath the air again or would the air thin out to much for her breath anymore.

"My dear daughter, you have already shown me that you can transform into a demon. But can you fight the control over your body with you demon blood."

"Go to hell!" Samantha yelled charging at Vladimir again landing another punch of hers. Samantha didn't move after that every one of strength was put into that punch, Vladimir was now behind her ready to attack her from behind. Samantha wasn't ready and was pinned.

"Another rule we as vampires learn at a very young age is never let your family see you die. My daughter you still have to learn a lot about what to do and what rules to fallow. I really don't understand why you don't come back with me, back to your home."

"My home is here!" she yelled still pinned so she couldn't move to punch Vladimir. Getting pushed down by Vladimir, Samantha felt something through her stomach the hand of her father covered in her blood. Back at the car Mick jerked ready to fight but Beth looked at him told him with her eyes don't go and help her this is her fight remember. Joesuf started to wake-up from the earlier hit he had gotten from Vladimir. 

"Samantha; she's wounded isn't she?" he whispered opening his eyes he looked up at Beth she was crying and Mick was trying to fight back the tear, it was still raining. Joesuf could feel that Beth was cold from the rain. Beth's body shivered under the simple touch of a rain drop. Mick walked toward Beth took off his jacket letting Beth take but at first she didn't want it.

"Here take this," whispered Mick handing her his jacket, "Your finally awake I can see that."

"Stop with the smart ass comments Mick. Samantha has she won yet?"

"No she's already pinned to the ground, Vladimir purist his hand through her stomach, she might not be able to fight any longer then she has already. Joesuf why is she really fighting? It's not because she is afraid of changing into a demon its because of something else that happened that me nor Beth knew about. Something that you knew about, you knew she would come and fight him didn't you."

"Yes," whispered Joesuf wondering what to say to his best friend, "I tried to talk her out of it, the night before I walked in and she was writing those letters to Beth, you and I. Samantha kept telling me you told her something about a dream you head. I read the letters for a little bit in your letter she explained the reason why she was coming here during the wedding she didn't want to go but she knew she had to come to fight Vladimir. He promised to bring back Monika's soul, I told her that it was lie he would never keep his promise. But no she was scared at first she cried that night I couldn't do anything I tried to be a brother to her but she would always push me away. But I guess I have failed."

In the field park Samantha could hear the words of her brother, she didn't know what to say she was about draw her last breath it would be different for Joesuf she would die here in this field no amount of blood nor love could save her this time. No healer like Monika could help from this dangerous challenge.

Samantha's P.O.V

My body its so cold, I can't move and I can't win. Why doesn't Joesuf come and help me fight this bastered? Vladimir shall die! No matter what happens to me I need to know that Vladimir will die. Not by me this time but by Joesuf he has to kill him nothing more, I can't move I've tried but it doesn't work that way anymore. Mick- he shouldn't be here. I here myself yell from the pain again, it had seemed that Vladimir had pinned me against the ground and had his hand through my stomach.

"HELP!" I hear my shaky voice yell, I finally give into what my body needs it needs help more help then I can think of right now. Everything is blur it seems that I have lost once again. I watch Mick respond to my call for help, my brother was next to him helping him fight Vladimir. Mick rushes over to my body after I watch Joesuf take him from behind, snapping his neck I heard his neck crunch so hopefully he was dead or wounded. Some of the wounds on Vladimir's body was poison both of us needed a time out, I needed a time out more then he did. Joesuf stood up watching the clone of our father, I've been fighting a stupid clone this hole time and I was losing. Why can't he fight me with out chickening out.

"Samantha," I hear Mick say to me but I try to move it worked for a little bit it had seemed that I had three broken ribs, a broken leg and knee, also a bloody hole in my stomach. I didn't understand why I was about to throw up but I did, I coughed it made my body rattle it didn't matter I wanted to see Joesuf- I wanted to see my brother I was scared now I needed my family right now.

"Samantha don't move," I hear the warm voice of Joesuf smothering my ears, he was close that was good. The rain ran down his face some of my blood smeared across his face but it seemed to not bother him that Vladimir's blood was on his face. All he cared about what me now that was here by my side. What he cared about the most was me; I shouldn't have pushed him away the night before because I afraid Mick told me the out come of this battle but I try to block it out of my thoughts I guess blocking something like that is asking for a death wish. I asked for one and I got a death wish here in the cold weather of the rain. I can feel Mick's lap under my head it seemed I was using him a stool to have my head up more, I coughed more blood splattered Joesuf's face, he put his head towards my chest to see if my heart was still beating. I guess my heart beat was to slow for a old vampire like my brother to hear he wasn't sure I was still breathing.

"Samantha you won in my book." I hear him whisper I think it was towards me but every word he said mashed together from the start, I starting to lose my will to the sleepiness of my body. Everything mashed together, every thought mashed together I didn't know if I could move to the car and come back to life. I didn't even think about simple stuff like my brother's thoughts behind this. I wouldn't survive this attack towards my body; I knew that when Vladimir pinned me to the ground and stuck his hand through my stomach. But one thing I did know was my brother watched me fight to stay alive, so I could still walk along with him. Making him smile and laugh more often then before I was in his life.

"Samantha if you move some more you'll lose some more blood. So don't move." I heard Mick snap at me, he was wearing a white shirt that shirt he was wearing for the wedding, now was covered in my blood, I watched as Mick took the shirt off so I would have some pressure to my wounds.

"Joesuf hold this here okay," I look at my brother, he's starting to stroke my hair to make me feel better but it wasn't working my face was still twisted into pain that didn't make since I should have died in this park, right here right now. I should have been the that died when Monika had healed me not her. I should have been the one that died not my mother, but it had seemed that everybody wanted me to live besides me. I fought and fought until I am here now laying on the ground coughing up blood with broke bones.

My eyes are starting to feel really heavy right now, I can't keep them opened for much longer, I hear Beth coming with Mick's car around the corner, then I can feel Joesuf picking me up still applying pressure to my wounds. Mick wasn't in the passenger side of his car. Didn't my brother come in one of his? My car that's where Mick is driving my car. I can hear Joesuf muttering something but everything was still coming in chunks. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I shouldn't even be alive right now, I guess my demon blood will come in handy when I fight Vladimir again this time I will let Mick and Joesuf fight with me to make it even more even. To make it fair. I feel something come over my body it was a wave of something- death and pain together. I yell in pain still trying to hold back the tears, I see that Joesuf is not holding back the tears for a reason he doesn't care that he is crying those tears are for me not him for my pain. I am so sorry big brother, I shouldn't have done this but you knew I had to.

"How is she doing?" I hear a voice in the front it was Beth she came to, why she was expecting a baby soon and she sitting out in the rain she could be sick even with the baby she could get sick I think. But I really don't know with vampires.

"Not well, how much longer to my house?" I hear them talking about where to put me they couldn't make to Joesuf's apartment it was to long of a drive to his place. I even knew that with out thinking about it at first.

"Longer then you think Joesuf." I hear Beth reply it didn't work even though I knew she was trying come up with a plan also.

"Wouldn't Mick's apartment be closer?" my brother wants to me to stay it was different to say I didn't know how long I was going to breath in the scent of my brother. I didn't know how long I would see Mick's wonderful face. Or how long I was going to see Beth talk to her stomach waiting for the baby to come out. I just didn't know right, but I did know this I was dying and not one person could stop it.

"Mick's apartment, I will call Mick tell him where we are going." I hear Beth say something but it was all a mumble. I was starting to get really tired I was starting to lose control of my breathing it started to slow down.

"Samantha don't close your eyes please." I can hear that my brother really; really doesn't want to me to go away from him. I don't either but I don't know if I have a choice.

"Damn it, Samantha don't close your eyes please don't close them. Fight for what you have. Fight that what I taught you never give in to your weakness don't give into the wave of death remember what I taught you before this fight. Remember what I told in the room." I hear him tell me but my ears where clouded with blood it didn't make since all I got out of it was FIGHT. Joesuf I would fight, but I am tired I want to sleep now no time to fight. I didn't know what to say I wish I could say something for him to know that I am still here trying to hold on but it didn't work. Nothing ever worked me, but one dream did I found my brother and now look at him. He's a big teddy bear that doesn't want his sister to die here.

I feel the car stop, we must have been to Mick's apartment I can hear Beth talk to Mick on her cell phone. He must have already been there getting the stuff ready for me to clean out my wounds to hook my up with some blood for me to drink. I may have time to say three simple words but I don't know. I can feel Joesuf pick me up and run to the elevator; Beth was next to him, I could see she was crying I could smell the salt that was left over from her tears.

"IT. HURTS. JOESUF!" I say between gasp for air, he didn't reply to my scream all I heard was him talk to Beth then I heard him say something Mick. I was ready to try move my head but it didn't work it was to heavy for my body even to move. I took the last breath into my lungs to feel Joesuf shaking my cold body. I was on a bed, waiting for something but I didn't know what I was waiting for, an invite to smack me in the fucking face right now I didn't know what I expecting. I could feel the cold hands of Mick and brother but I couldn't feel Beth's hands. She stood in the corner trying to come up with something to tell the two men that I wasn't coming back, Mick must have told her over the phone that I wasn't coming back to Joesuf nor them. Was I going to die? Wasn't I going to see Mick smile and watch Beth walk down the ale for their wedding. Wasn't I going to see my brother smile. I am sleepy. I can breath some what but will it be enough to heal me. This time we don't have Monika with us to heal me, we don't have to time think about what to do. Joesuf please save me. Please cradle me in your arms while I sleep for a long time.

"Samantha open your eyes please," I can't feel anything besides the blood slogging down my throat. I know that my brother is trying to keep me awake but it will only work for so long I couldn't keep my strength up. I try to move my mouth but it was hard to try to form the words.

"Jo-Joesuf please don't leave me, stay here. I-" started to choke on the blood that was slogging down my throat before. It was starting to come up my throat it burned like no other. Everything was clear to me now my body was burning up from so many wounds my demon blood was trying to solve the problem but it won't work I already know that it won't work.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have let you go any ways. You should have just stayed at the house with me then we could have talk it through. Samantha talk to me. Samantha!" I hear my brother yell while I go into a deep sleep- deeper then before, this time I wouldn't wake up. This time I knew that I was dying. This time I knew that Monika wouldn't save my sorry ass.


	10. Awaken

Chapter 10

Joesuf's P.O.V

"Mick do something. Why isn't she awake? It have been three months since my sister has fallen asleep why isn't awake?" I asked my friend, I was a little snappy because I refuse blood all the time from Mick or Beth. So I guess I was a lost cause right now, I wanted my sister a wake up right now, I so could talk to her. And make her realize the hell she has put me through right now.

"I can't do anything Joesuf and you know that. Are you trying convene me or yourself. Samantha fought because I told her about the fight. I didn't think she would really go and fight Vladimir but I knew this she wouldn't leave this world with out saying good-bye her brother. Got that- damn it you are so stupid. Drink now or you are going to pinned down to the wall or I will really have to fight you Joesuf, a plus side I don't want to fight you right now. Really think about Joesuf." I hear my friend tell me but I just ignore the words that are coming out of his mouth. I needed blood but I knew that Samantha needed it more then I did. Even though I knew I was to my limit the next scent of human I had smell on Mick was going to kill me right here and now.

I hear Beth behind me and Mick she was on her last trimester with the baby that was soon to come anyways, I didn't care right now. If I could explain to myself why I didn't care it would be nice right now it would make everything easy on myself.

"Joesuf go home." I hear Beth tell me, I at first I wanted to attack her I could hear the blood running through out her body but it was different this time I didn't attack her for two reason; one being Mick and second being the baby. I knew that Mick wouldn't forgive me if I had killed his son, Logan St. John when he still in the whom.

"No." I hear my rusty voice I didn't know why my voice was so rusty, it was because of all the whiskey I have drunk in the past couple of three months really.

"You should go home. Go to work. Do something besides wait here for Samantha to wake up. All three of us know that she won't wake up we know that," I hear her pause awaiting my attack upon her but I don't move I just walk towards the upstairs.

"I won't leave her side. I have left her side to many times this would the one time that I am not leaving even though I know I should drink blood but I don't want to because my baby sister needs the blood not me she needs it. Okay both you stop telling what the fuck to do. Really I'm fine." I hear my voice crack, I could hear the vampire side of me wanted to drink blood from Mick or Beth. But I knew I wouldn't dare with Beth but maybe Mick. I think.

Vladimir's P.O.V

I watch as my dear puppets fallow me in the trap against getting my dear daughter out of Mick St. John's apartment. I didn't understand why she knew about the fight, unless it was Mick that told her about that dream wasn't for him it was Samantha. I wish I could good blood my clone didn't work, that really hurt my feelings when Joesuf snapped my neck, well my clones neck. Now Samantha was in the trans that I needed her to be right now. But her brother was still there to help through her demon blood, I NEED that demon blood to take control to create a better world that what I should tell her not think about really.

"Master," I hear a sweet voice float to my ears, "Samantha is starting to heal her demon blood and some of her vampire blood is still letting her sleep. She has been a sleep for three months. Do you want to me to send Jacob Black to Joesuf's company?"

"No not yet, we need to keep an eye out for Edward McKathery the vampire that works for my dear son."

I see my puppet leave, now what should I do with Beth and Mick they weren't getting married soon because they wanted Samantha to there for their wedding how sweet, gag me now please.

"Master?"

"WHAT!?" I hear my voice finally snap I was starting lose my last nervous with my dear sweet puppets.

"Beth is in labor, so Mick and Joesuf are leaving the apartment to leave Samantha there alone."

"Good plan, my puppet. Send Jacob to fight her if she is starting to wake up, but if not to worry about. And keep my little werewolf and vampire drinking her blood we need them to like each other for the plan to work got that my puppet. If you screw up it will be your head."

General P.O.V

"Beth breath now." whispered Mick trying to calm down Beth. Both them weren't ready to have the baby not yet not when Samantha wasn't here to help Beth through the birthing part of it.

"I am breathing!" snapped Beth ready to rip Mick's head off. Joesuf was outside of the hospital room, he heard Mick scream bloody murder because of Beth's claws digging into his skin right about now. Beth was already making every vampire in the area wanting to have earplugs right about now. Joesuf felt his phone it was work again but he didn't answer, the phone went off again he didn't feel just ignored.

"Joesuf you can come in now, everything is fine. Logan St. John is a heathly little boy and so is Beth." said the Doctor walking out of the room. Joesuf walked into the room noticed that Mick was wearing a smile that could have made a fledging go running.

"Thank you," Joesuf heard Mick whisper not enough for a human to hear but enough that a vampire could hear.

"Mick St. John if you ever want kids again you'll carrying the baby the next time. Or I might now let you touch me ever again." whispered Beth trying to fight the sleepiness. After going through twenty-four hours of labor Beth could sleep a marathon.

"Joesuf do you want to hold Logan?" asked Mick whispering not to wake the cranky Beth again.

"No thank you."

"Come on, Joesuf he won't break like you think he will. I am sorry that don't get to his godfather that would mean holding him. I and Beth want you and Sammy to be Logan's godfather and godmother. If me or Beth die from being you know what… We would like you two look over our son."

"But I have already failed at being a brother to Samantha. What would you think I wouldn't fail at being a godfather to your son. Samantha hasn't woken up for a long time." Joesuf looked up saw the baby boy wrapped in a blanket with his eyes looking up at Joesuf. He remembered that Samantha did the same thing when she was born. Everything kept coming back and hunting him.

"Okay I expect. Why won't my phone stop!" snapped Joesuf pulling out his phone noticing three new voice mail and four missed calls. Joesuf dialed his voicemail noticing it was from work he deleted it from his box, after awhile he got to a voicemail that had Samantha's voice saying the words then somebody attacking her from behind.

"Mick I don't if Vladimir is playing tricks with me. But I think Samantha awake finally." whispered Joesuf his eyes were full of joy today first Logan was born now Samantha was awake.

"I don't understand. Doctor when can Beth leave?" asked Mick

"Probably in a couple of hours. Just need to get the papers to release her. So hold I'll get those for you Mr. St. John." said the Doctor leaving the room. Mick heard the message that Joesuf had listen to it was surely Samantha's voice and somebody else voice.

"I think she was trying to warn us about something." Mick tried to keep it a whisper just in case somebody that knew Vladimir would report this. Joesuf nodded; as the doctor walked through the door with some paper's for Mick to sign, Joesuf watched as Beth got dressed and ready to leave with the baby it was about six in the morning.

"Okay that will be all." the doctor said then a nurse wheeled in a chair for the mother and the new born.

Driving home was blast to the past for Joesuf making baby Logan laugh it was different then trying to be a brother Samantha this was different nothing a family ties to it. Mick helped Beth and baby Logan out of the car and up to the apartment. Joesuf unlocked it noticed something was up everything was different. Even though it was the same the smells of different vampires lurking around the corner, the fresh smell of blood- Samantha's fresh blood.

"Mick; Samantha is awake. Somebody was here they knew she would wake up when Beth went in Labor. Everything doesn't sound right." whispered Joesuf biting his lower lip trying to calm himself down. Mick had noticed it to that Samantha was awake because the fresh blood gave it away in the first place but the scents of the vampires didn't make since. Unless it was Vladimir was knew Samantha would wake up right when the three of them would leave the apartment to leave Samantha alone, but if she didn't wake-up she didn't have to fight them. If she was awake then she fought and was ready to fight her father no matter what.

Joesuf ran upstairs to see that Samantha was gone, but lots of blood flooded his nose it burn, just getting back to drinking blood it make him sick-it was his sister blood that he smelled nobody else just his sisters. He walked closer to the pillow noticing had a simple note.

_TAG YOUR IT COME AND GET ME, JOESUF. _

"Damn him!" yelled Joesuf running out of Samantha's room, noticing that Mick was still down stairs with Beth and the baby he didn't even notice that his friend was gone.

"What?" Beth yelled

"Vladimir took her to lair, he was here. He was here to take her when I was watching Beth give birth to Logan when I should have been here. Fuck! They want me to go find her; I already know where she is but I know you wouldn't want to go. I have to leave now, no matter what happens I have to leave right now."

"Wait Joesuf what if they left that note to make you pissed off so you would run into a trap. We already know that Samantha is awake from her slumber but what Vladimir already knew that because two factors her demon blood and her vampire side that could have been why she is ready to fight but will she the right question we already know that she awake. Be thankful that your sister is awake right now got that." snapped Mick trying to calm down Joesuf but it didn't work.

Samantha's P.O.V

Everything around me is different, the blood I can still feel it in my throat from when I went to sleep everything was different. I wasn't at Mick's place anymore why wasn't I?

"Stop struggling." I hear a sweet voice tonte my ears, it was sweet handsome, Jacob.

"Jacob why are you here. You should be at the village with her father and mother not here. Where ever here is?"

"But I've missed you so much your father let me find you. Take you away from stupid vampire," he moved towards me, then closer, then closer every thing had changed I found my boyfriend before I left for LA. I missed his passionate kisses, the way it moved me with ever sweet kiss the toxicities me.

"Its wrong. Mick wasn't hurting me he was helping me." I could smell the formerly smell of my father walking in it was the real one. Jacob didn't move thank god for that, then I felt my father get close to me ever things changed from heat and passion to bloodlust between my father. I could tell he was weak but really he could have sucked somebody's else's blood for once not mine.

"STOP! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW BASTERD!" I yelled but nobody could hear me but myself. Great I was trapped.

Joesuf where the hell where you. Why couldn't I keep my mind from slipping to something else, I was somebody's sex toy when Jocab was drinking off of the other side of my neck; meanwhile my father was draining me of my blood. Everything became a blur. I heard somebody come in then I didn't of it at first, it was Joesuf well I thought it was. I could see that it was the same height as Joesuf would be even though I already knew it wasn't Joesuf- well I thought it was Joesuf. But the scent smelled different smelled like Joesuf's office because of the different vampires and humans. I then my brother scent came in the picture at that time I was bloodlust drunk. Jacob wasn't near me nor my father what happened. I wasn't in a hell hole like I thought was I. An alley why didn't they take my old village.

"Samantha hold on there." I hear a voice that sounded so sweet right now but I didn't know what was right from wrong. I could hear the blood running through the veins, this person wasn't human- but a vampire. And he a cut ass from what I could see, but everything was still blur.

"Don't I know you from where?" I hear my drunk voice as him, I haven't fed in three months let alone the blood that still clinging to my throat.

"Ed- Edward McKathery I work for your brother. As a freshie and assignet to his work when he is gone." I heard him whisper to me but it didn't make any since. First Jacob-my boyfriend already- now this hot-ass vampire was talking to me now. I could feel him stop that's when I knew we where at Mick's place the scents around make me sick. I started to feel my body get cold, everything started to blur even more then before I tried to stop myself from dying it didn't work, I was tired I needed blood right now. I could feel this Edward person glide upstairs he could tell that I was demon, but I didn't attack him I didn't kill vampires for the hell of it unless it was my father sorry ass. Sleepy now. Joesuf thank you sending Edward to save me.

**R will that be all of Samantha and Joesuf...No its not coming soon "One wish, One Blodlust" Please review and read**


End file.
